Natural Trickster
by Stillwind11
Summary: As Artemis trys to save the light side, he will be drawn to the dark. Will he survive with his newfound morals intact? The pull of dark magic is strong, and only Artemis knows where his true loyaltys lie... Nonslash, Harry Potter crossover, sorta Cannon.
1. Intro

Artemis sighs as he peers into the full length mirror, adjusting his tie and brushing a piece of dust from his usual Armani suit. "It will have to do." he murmurs to himself, barely audible over the sound of birds chirping outside his window. _What could father wish to speak to me about?_

As he walks down an ornate stairway he can hear the sounds of his mother and Juliet arguing. A brief smile appears on his face, his expression altering ever so slightly. Only a very observant person would note the change.

_

* * *

Luckily Butler is very observant…_

He leaves his post by the doorway and walks alongside his young charge, always keeping an eye out for any threats. You never know what will happen around Artemis, anything was possible. He just hoped that things would settle down for a while, as he was getting far too old to be doing some of the things he had done in his youth. It would be especially difficult to do his job properly with the Kevlar in his chest restricting his breathing.

Of course these days Artemis could take care of himself. Artemis had started training in the use of a few small easily concealed weapons such as daggers and a 'borrowed' Neutrino. So if worst came to worst, Artemis could not only use some of his gadgets, but could actually get away fairly fast. It had proven useless to train Artemis for strength but after many exercises designed to improve flexibility and endurance, Artemis could dodge and run away from danger fairly well.

Butler glances down at Artemis, glad that his charge is finally beginning to show emotions again, finding happiness in simple things like family. The last few years had been hard on them all and now that they had their memories back, Artemis was trying to figure out what to do with his life and where he fit in. Hopefully now that no-one was trying to kill them, it would be easy.

* * *

Artemis notices Butler looking at him with a thoughtful expression._ I wonder what brought that on? Sigh, So many questions these days, with very few answers. Next thing you know, I shall be making jokes and wearing a T-shirt…_

Artemis comes to a stop in the kitchen entranceway, where his mother is currently trying to decide how to redecorate with not so helpful suggestions from Juliet. "Hmmm, how about light blue walls, ivory fixtures, and wooden cabinets with gold inlays?" Artemis Sr. says, leaning against the opposite doorway.

"Oh honey, that's a wonderful suggestion, but must there be gold? Oh don't bother answering, I already know the answer. But simply because something is traditional, it does not mean that we must always do it. Why if I let you have your way, the whole Manor would be solid gold by now." Angeline says lovingly, looking up.

"Well not everything…" Artemis Sr. chuckles, "I'm sure that the windows would have to have a bit of glass in them." He then walks across the room, to stand beside Artemis.

"I see you have fortified yourself for our little discussion," He mentions softly. "Well let's proceed to my office. Butler, your presence will not be needed." He walks down the hall with that odd gait he uses only when in the presence of family, due to the prosthetic leg. _This can not be good._ Artemis thinks, as he follows his father.

* * *

AN: I don't own any of the characters, this will be a HP crossover with no slash with any main characters, and I promise to have the next chapter be longer. This time I actually WILL keep on with the story. Please review. I did my best to edit my own stuff so there should be few mistakes. Re-edited, thanks for the suggestions. I'll be fiddling with stuff for a bit to figure out what will show up and what doesn't, so don't be alarmed at any weirdness.


	2. Revelations

After settling in a comfortable chair, Artemis Sr. leans over on the desk, and turns on a computer screen. "Come over here and take a look at these images."

Artemis feels a hint of trepidation as he views the screen.

"These are the images of some very interesting events that have apparently taken place at our manor while I was away…" He pauses for a second to let the images sink in.

"You might be curious as to how I have these, for you see, many small cameras which are sharing the power of the real security cameras can escape the most sophisticated detection devices. And if they are set up to act like time capsules, and have to actually be retrieved before viewing them, they still record when a security network is down. And since the Major had installed these before you were born, they were free to record everything without your knowledge. I had never needed to find out about my own families activities before, but thought it would be prudent given my long absence. Imagine my amazement when I found all of this," He gestures to the screen.

As his father is speaking, Artemis sees images of Butler taking on the troll, the negotiations with Commander Root, and many more flashing past. His gut lurches as he realizes that he has been outsmarted, and the Peoples existence revealed. But he holds on to the hope that his father really has changed, and will resist the temptation to exploit this newfound knowledge. _Now what do I do? I can hardly lie to him, he deserves the truth. But would he believe me, a mere youth only 15 years of age? _The last part thought sarcastically, as he was hardly a 'mere' anything. _I'll just have to hope that I can convince him of the need to keep this within the family._

Artemis steels his nerves as his father folds his hands together and waits patiently for the forthcoming explanation. He begins to speak slowly, gaining more confidence as time passes, telling everything that had occurred since his father's disappearance. Some parts he wishes he could gloss over or even ignore since he is not proud of the actions which he has taken on many occasions. But it would be best not to hold anything back, lest it come back to haunt him later.

He finishes by stating, "I acknowledge that this will be difficult to believe in its entirety, but if you require more proof, I can provide more evidence to validate my story."

Minutes pass, as Artemis Sr. takes time to digest this flood of new information. "The video and your confessions are all the proof I need. At least this explains a lot…"

After a short period of thinking, he appears to come to a decision about something.

"I will always support you in whatever you decide to do. You are my son and have always proven to be mature, responsible, and certainly more knowledgeable and intelligent than most people. I am glad to see that you also have a good heart now, and for that I will always thank the People. You should have come to me earlier, for no matter what, Fowls stick together. But I suppose you have a good reason to keep silent, given that I would have thought you had become chemically imbalanced." A warm smile follows his rueful laugh.

"On another note, I would like to see you continue learning, since you have such great potential. I do see that you would only be wasting your time in conventional schools, so I will speak to your mother, and explain everything. It's the only way she will let you stop going. But since there are always government agencies watching to see if they can catch us breaking any laws, we shall have to do this properly. Besides, I think it would be interesting to see what the world does once it finds out there has been a genius sitting right under their noses all of this time. They will have a fit for sure!" He says this with a sly grin, and loud laugh, as they share conspiratory looks.

"Oh and in the future, when you wish to undertake business ventures where the sight of a teenager would be taken amiss, I'd be willing take care of any actual face to face meetings that are required. Just try to keep your future activities, if not legal, at least tasteful."

Artemis winced internally, but knew he deserved the unspoken rebuke regarding his past actions. _That he is accepting all of this without hesitation is remarkable. I suppose I am more similar to him than I realised. At least this solves most of my problems in one fell swoop._

"Thank you father, I am grateful that you believe me. I will in the future do my best not to hide my activities from you unless absolutely necessary. I know you dislike illegal business deals now, so I will do my best to as least rob the ones who deserve it." Artemis gives a slight bow, and a smile covers his face as he leaves his fathers office. He was elated! He no longer had to try to hide his activities from his father's vast network of contacts, and had gained an ally whom he could trust. This was turning out to be a very good day indeed…

_

* * *

(A Few Weeks Later...)_

Artemis had been having a good time lately. He had scored perfect on every academic test he could get his hands on. (After proving that he hadn't cheated.) Afterwards he had gleefully refused offers from every prestigious Collage & University in the world.  
Intelligence agencies were frantic to know more about this mysterious prodigy who had appeared out of nowhere, and were dismayed by his family's background and his own suspected criminal activities. Governments secretly tried to offer Artemis high paying jobs, research money, grants, and even citizenships. All of which were designed to get him in their country, working for them. Unfortunately for them, Artemis already was making more than he could spend, and had no interest in their bribes.

He was having fun confounding scientists with new theories which could now be published under his own name. The best part was that since only a few people actually paid attention to new things in science and technology, he was still relatively anonymous, and thus could still enjoy his favourite pastime of hacking large corporation's accounts and donating 90 to some charitable organization. (Keeping the 10 percent finders fee of course.)

_A pity I hadn't tried this sooner, I seem to be making some quite large waves. Heh, heh, heh, they still don't know what to do about my theory proving that magic exists as a sort of anti-electron. They try the experiment I published, and are surprised it works!_

_The ignorant fools, as if the discovery of the atom was not considered magical in its time, yet they refuse to admit that they have made no mistakes in their experiments. Oh well, their loss…_

_At least they aren't able to deny my research into the history of ancient civilizations. Pity that I don't dare tell them the truth about Stonehenge… They would have a fit! _Artemis lets loose a small chuckle.

He was currently in a new wing of the Louvre Museum, where some recently acquired works of art were displayed. He was admiring his collection, and trying to decide what work of art would perhaps look best on display with them. He had donated plenty of money with instructions to build a new wing with it to house the mysteriously recovered oil painting "_Fairy Thief_", and then had submitted some architectural designs under false names. Since then, he had managed to find 7 more paintings, and he was currently thinking about adding a statue or vase for the centre of the room.

_I'll see if there are any ancient Egyptian relics that would match the room's décor. Perhaps as a private joke, something with gnomish writing on it. Yes, that sounds perfect._

He eventually leaves, and once in the car he turns to Butler, "Get your contacts looking for ancient Egyptian objects that have found their way into private hands. Preferably find someone looking to sell. Give out a piece of paper with some Gnomish script on it, the more common letters only, and tell them that I will pay extra if what they find contains any of these symbols. I'll begin an internet search with the same sort of message. Hopefully we will find something interesting and noteworthy."

Butler nods, and files that away in his mind to be done later on.

After a few moments of consideration Artemis adds, "On second thought, it doesn't have to be strictly Egyptian. It would be preferable and more likely to find something Egyptian, but who knows what is out there…"

* * *

AN: Incase you haven't figured it out the whole thing is for scene changes, time changes, and peoples point of view changes. I've changed it from the original so if you are wondering about it, then no, you are not going crazy. This one could have been longer, but then I would have taken even longer to write it, and I figured you were waiting long enough as it was. Any mistakes you find, I will correct unless it is meant to be there. I usually don't have time to type out a full chapter in one sitting, but can easily find a few seconds to modify my story. Cheers!


	3. Hints

AN: I hope you don't mind, but I've decided to sneak in one item from another book, so the ever faithful Guenhwyvar shall be making her appearance in this chapter. If you don't understand what I'm talking about, don't worry.  
(PS: My long break is due to reading the new Artemis Fowl book and trying to decide whether to change to story to suit. However I have decided to continue on as planned since otherwise I would have to come up with a new story line. So my story is now AU. Enjoy!)

* * *

Artemis Fowl II was in China. It wasn't a very pleasant day, but despite gloomy clouds which were threatening rain, he was feeling rather pleased. He was on his way to a rather obscure antiques dealer who specialized in rare, one of a kind items.  
Butler was driving the rented car, while Artemis was just enjoying the view, and preparing to negotiate a good price.

They soon pull up in front of an ancient Chinese building, which could very well be classified as an antique itself. _A fitting setting for the sorts of treasures he sells…  
_Turning to Butler he says, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Besides, your presence would likely give the proprietor a heart attack, or else cause him to raise his prices." Butler sighs, but nods.

* * *

Butler knows he wouldn't be of much use if things did go wrong. With the estimated 10 years added on, he was getting positively old. He watches as Artemis gets out, walks confidently down a flower-lined path, and opens the intricately decorated door, disappearing from his sight. A pang of regret hits Butler, as he realizes that his young charge is growing up. _Perhaps this is what it feels like to be a parent, watching your child get ready to leave the nest… What am I thinking? He is not going anywhere anytime soon!_ But a sense of foreboding fills him, contradicting his thoughts. And he gets the sinking feeling that soon Artemis will be going far away.

* * *

As Artemis walks in, a small bell chimes from overtop the door, and a small withered old man makes his way towards Artemis.

He bows gracefully and says with a heavy accent, "Greeting good sir, you wish look around?"  
"_No, my name is Artemis Fowl. I am here because you informed me that there was something that I would be interested in._" He replies in fluent Chinese.  
"_Ah, yes, yes. I did not expect you to be so young… My name is Mejang Cadaver. I am very glad you speak Chinese. Much easier to do business if we can both understand each other, no?_"

As he says this, Mejang leads the way into a back room where all the truly valuable things are kept. Dust seems to be prevalent, but there seem to be no cobwebs or other signs of bugs. Artemis also notes that everything is in good condition with no rotting wood or rust on anything. All good signs that there is something here that is worthwhile to purchase.

Mejang goes to a corner of the room, where there are a few items that are covered by a cloth. He reaches over, and pulls the white cloth off a small object, revealing it to be a small figurine.

It is 4 inches high, and made from the darkest obsidian possible. It is excellently carved into the likeness of a panther, and somehow looks almost lifelike. The details of the carving are supremely realistic, from the shape of the muscles underneath, to the placement of every fur on it. It has been polished to the extent that when Artemis reaches down and picks it up for a better look, he can see a reflection of himself. _This must be one of the most intricate obsidian carvings I have ever seen. That level of detail has only ever been found on larger statues before. This could be what I was looking for…_

As he examines it further, he finds a series of symbols inscribed around the base of the statuette. _Aha!_ _Gnommish! Hmm… it says, "Guenhwyvar." What does that mean? Perhaps the name of the carver, although its not a usual fairy name. Or it could be the title of the piece. Could it be the name of the recipient? So many possibilities…_

All of that flashes through his mind in an instant, but while inwardly excited at the find, Artemis remains cool and undetached on the outside. "_Interesting piece, what information do you have on it?_"

"_Ah, good sir when I got a message saying a Irish businessman was looking for something with odd symbols on it, I knew right away this was meant for you. It comes from a long line of worthy possessors, although I regret to say that I have been unable to uncover its origins._" He replied, eyes glinting as he sensed a potential sale. "_It is said to have first been discovered in Cleopatra's rooms, and has been passed on from rulers, to nobles, to merchants, and it has now made its way to my own humble little shop. Its legend is that it provides protection from harm, and strength in battle. There are even tales of how when Cleopatra herself went into battle, the figures spirit protected her, and fought alongside her._" He hastens to add, "_Of course no other owners of this statuette has reported any spirits helpful or harmful, so I can assure you that it is spirit free!_"

"_Oh, I would not mind if it had a few spirits around it. It would simply make it more interesting._" Artemis remarks idly, as he tries to decide whether the eyes have ruby chips somehow imbedded in them, or if it is the effect of paint. _I will have to test it to find out, it is too small a sample to tell by looking._

A strange expression crosses Mejangs face, as he turns a bit pale. He manages to stammer out, "_W-well p-perhaps there is a set of paintings you would be interested in a-also…_"

Curious at the reaction, Artemis sighs, puts the panther down, and says, "_I shall take a look at them, but I have had enough of paintings lately, and it would have to be by someone very famous for me to even consider it._"

Mejang nods, "_I'm afraid they are not by anyone famous, but they are still quite remarkable. The only problem I have had with selling it to others is that they think it has bad spirits in it, and thus it will bring bad luck. I admit, I'm a bit afraid of them myself, and would give you a greatly reduced price just to be rid of them. _"

Artemis raises one eyebrow (He had to practice a lot in front of a mirror to get it right.) but says nothing as Mejang reaches down to reveal another cloaked treasure. This one is obviously in the classic square shape of a painting. As the cloth is lifted, he notices that it is actually two paintings next to each other and that the one he can see is a picture of a cherry tree in blossom, with a Chinese man sitting underneath. While kneeling down to examine it further Artemis remarks, "_It is clearly a very old painting judging by the mans clothing, quite realistic in every way, and in amazingly good condition for something over 1000 years old, but I fail to see what… _"

Artemis stands there speechless for several minuets, watching as cherry blossoms in the painting slowly drift down to cover the ground. Several minuets later, the man in the painting stands up, stretches, and then seems to notice Artemis. He seems to smile, nod, and then give a little wave.  
Finally this snaps Artemis out of his reverie, and he stands back up, jaw hanging about an inch lower than usual. "D'Arvit!"

After a few more seconds of wonder, his brain begins to work again, and he has second thoughts. "_Hold on one moment sir, not that I doubt your honour, but I must make sure this is real and not a fake before I take it off of your hands. I will return briefly._" As he speaks, he is already moving towards the front door, trying not to give the impression of haste.

As soon as he is outside, he quickly runs to the car and opens the back door, grabbing two things. A suitcase full of money, and his newly remade and improved C-cube, which had been renamed C ³. Butler looks at him in alarm as Artemis dashes back just as quickly, only slowing as he reaches the front door.

* * *

Mejang looks sadly at the strange boy as he gets away as quickly as possible. _Such a pity they all seem to be too scared of the bad luck the haunted paintings would bring._ He had thought perhaps a foreigner would be either stupid or brave enough to buy it, but it seemed as if he would forever be cursed. "_It is your fault he is running away._" He addresses the painting. "_If only you had not waved to him._"  
"_Well I was glad to see a face other than yours, I couldn't help myself._" The man in the painting retorted. "_It is your fault for not putting me somewhere that I could actually watch things from, Muggle._"  
Mejang gives the painting an icy stare and replies, "_If I did that, you would soon have all of my customers running away, then I would be left with no money! Oh, a pox on you! _"

Mejang was so busy arguing with the painting, that he failed to notice the bell above the door ringing once more.

* * *

Artemis hears the bell ring and walks over to the back room, deciding that if it proved genuine, he would skip the haggling and simply give the man the entire suitcase. _It would be well worth the cost since if he ever comes across another magical item, I would be the first one he would call._

As he enters the back room, he sees the old man Mejang glaring at the painting. Hearing Artemis enter, Mejang then spins around and a look of shock is etched on his face. It is almost comical in a way, but if he were to laugh, it would likely offend Mejangs honour enough for him to refuse to sell anything to Artemis, so with an effort, he holds back a chuckle. _I take it he didn't expect me to return. It is probably a good thing for me that all the people he has dealt with so far have been superstitious. Else I would not have this fabulous opportunity._

Artemis then proceeds to ignore Mejang, and puts the C ³ on the floor. Speaking in Gnommish, he gives it instructions to scan the immediate area for any electronics, fairy or human. The search comes up negative except for the usual gadgets Artemis has on him, and Mejangs watch. Growing more excited, he then asks the cube to scan for any magic in the immediate area that is more powerful than the background magic. (Think of it like radiation, there is always a small bit floating around in the background wherever you go, and magic items are more like a chunk of plutonium.)  
This time there are three hits, to Artemis's surprise. Both of the paintings and the panther statue are magical.  
_I think perhaps I'll be keeping the cat, and finding something else to go into the museum._ He idly thinks, as he double-checks that the readings are correct.

Before he stands up, he quickly checks to see what is on the other painting. He is briefly disappointed to see a pond and very primitive fishing rod lying next to it, but soon he sees the same man from the other painting step into this one, and start fishing. Looking at the first, it is now empty. _I shall have fun trying to solve this mystery, I have never heard of the Peoples magic being able to do this…_

Artemis bows to the shopkeeper and briefly opens the suitcase to show its insides. "_I shall give you 15 000 000 Yuan for all three items, and for a promise that you will contact me in the future if you ever come across any item that is magical or possessed by spirits. Even if it is just to tell me of someone who may be interested in selling something, you will get a substantial finders fee if it is indeed magical, and I purchase it._" As he says this, Artemis hands the suitcase to an amazed Mejang who can only stand there and nod, amazed at his good luck. "_I must be leaving now, and I look forward to doing business with you in the future._"

Artemis grabs the three treasures, and leaves at a more sedate pace. When he gets back into the car and relaxes, he looks up at Butlers curious face and says, "Home to the Manor please. I've just bought the most curious things, and I want to study these in a more secure environment. Although I'm afraid we are back at square one when it comes to finding a centrepiece for the museum."

Butler silently groans, as he realizes that this means he will still have to travel all over the world, trying to find some work of art that meets Artemis's high standards.

* * *

AN: (Edit: Thanks to the reviewer Squint, I've now altered the story to have the total price of the statue and paintings equal just over 2 million. It might be a bit low for three items, but remember that Mejang wants to get rid of what he thinks are cursed or haunted paintings, so he will sell them for cheap.)

(Edit 2: I am experementing with a new method of dividing sections of the story, since I had gotten a complaint about the old one. It will be in all of my chapters now. So review and let me know whether It looks good or not. Thank-you for helping me out.)

I hope its not too confusing that when speaking in another language, everything is in italic.

Thanks everyone, and as always, please point out any mistakes I might have made.


	4. Mischief

The panther figurine slowly rotates with green lines appearing on its surface as it is being scanned, and when the machine is done, a list pops up on the computer screen. _Mostly made of obsidian with only a few anomalies, and no fracture lines! Which means that somehow this was made from a solid piece of obsidian, which just happens to have two areas of red colouration in just the right places for the panther's eyes…how convenient,_ He thinks sarcastically.

Artemis turns around and leans back in his favourite blue chair, a thoughtful, pondering look on his face. "Guenhwyvar… Guenhwyvar, Guenhwyvar, Guenhwyvar! What does it mean?" He speaks out loud in anger and frustration. _There is no mention on Foalys databases of any Gnommish artists by that name! But the characters do look a little odd, almost Egyptian. That would fit with the Cleopatra story and the fact that it is a cat figurine, always a popular subject in Egyptian culture. Yet it is magical and in human hands, with no record of it in Foalys files. Quite the little paradox, everything suggests that humans made it but the magic disproves that theory… Or does it?_

_Its ironic that I must take advice from a fictional character, but as Sherlock Holmes said, 'Take away all that is not possible, and whatever is left, however improbable, is the solution.' Thus humans made this, somehow using magic._

"If only you could actually tell me your story…" Artemis sighs.  
All further thoughts are cut off by a low, rumbling growl sound coming from behind him. Against his better instincts, he slowly spins the chair around. Curiosity is mixed with dread as his thoughts race ahead, identifying the sound and coming up with the only possible solution. As the chair comes to a rest, Artemis finds himself looking into the intelligent eyes of a living, breathing, VERY large panther. He freezes, not daring to move lest it set off the feline. _Great, tomorrow's headline: Irish boy mauled by pet panther. And there is no chance of Butler arriving anytime soon, so I'm on my own._ He thinks sourly.

"Goood kitty, please don't eat me…" Artemis says as slowly and calmly as he can, only realizing afterwards how pathetic and cliché that sentence was. _Great, that was almost as bad as the whole lollipop incident. Well if it hasn't eaten me yet, perhaps there is a reason…_ He looks around and notices the statuette still sitting on the scanning table behind the cat. "So I'm guessing this means your name is Guenhwyvar…" He mentions, half hoping for a reaction of some sort. What Artemis doesn't expect is for the great big panther to nod, and lay down curled up at his feet. After a thoughtful second, he tentatively reaches down and with a morbid fascination, starts to pet the cat. He jerks back when a softer rumbling emanates from the cat, but then realises with a chuckle that it is just purring.

"So I take it that either you can't, or you won't harm me?" Artemis speaks softly, wondering just how smart the cat is. Another nod comes from the oversized kitten. "Do you just generally protect me, or can you follow other orders too?" This time a nod combined with a lick that nearly takes the skin off of his hand. Artemis winces, and then a new thought occurs to him, "And how are you understanding me, I doubt English was around when you were last out…" This time a shrug of its muscled shoulders, which shows off its gleaming fur in the light of a row of computer screens.  
_At least I can find things out by playing the twenty questions game. It will just take time and patience, both of which I have plenty of. But I doubt it will know very much about the magic that made it, pity. At least I've gained a surprising new bodyguard, although it also likely knows nothing of the modern world if the last person to use it was Cleopatra._ An odd though occurs to him, _I wonder if it has been lonely all these years?_

"Gwen, let me introduce you to the rest of the family. I'm sure their reactions will be quite amusing." He says with a sardonic smile. "Also, many things have changed since you were last out, so you will have to spend some time learning about the modern world." Artemis stands up carefully, only to be almost knocked down as the cat gets up and rubs its head against his leg. "Now lets go scare my parents." He says with a mischievous grin. As he enters the pass-code to get out of the room, Artemis can see the cat Gwen somehow managing to grin also.

They then leave, Artemis pondering the implications of this new discovery, and Gwen just happy to be doing something. The metal doors swoosh shut, and the lights inside go dark, leaving the man in the painting to wait in the dark muttering in Chinese under his breath. "_Why must everyone always ignore me?_"

* * *

After the initial reaction of panic, Artemis Sr. couldn't have been more relieved to find out that his son had obtained this magical panther guardian. He had been having some difficulty convincing his dear Angeline that everyone wasn't playing some horrible joke on her. Now that she had finished shrieking, she had no choice but to admit that magic was real.  
So Artemis Sr. reassures Angeline yet again that her son is perfectly safe with the cat, and she finally leaves the room to go lay down and think things over. Artemis Sr. sits down on a sofa, and settles down for a long stay. Only saying, "So what have you learned so far?"

(Half an hour later and one long discussion…)

"The only thing that I can conclude is that humans can use magic also." His son was explaining. "Therefore I would appreciate it if you would keep an ear out for any rumours that pertain to magic using humans, while I try to figure out the paintings that I also obtained. Then I plan to confront Foaly with the information to see if he knows anything else about it. Father, I'll be sure to continue to keep you up to date on any progress I make."

"Thank you son, although I am loath to admit it, I know that you are being generous with keeping me informed, especially since you have long reached the point where I barely understand any of your more technical explanations." Chuckling, he adds, "But I'm sure you are on the right track, since from what you have said about discovering the People, there were countless myths about them from around the world. And there are also many stories about wizards and witches, sorcerers and warlocks, so perhaps they once existed. Or even better, some may still be left, living in hiding!"

"That would be desirable." Artemis agrees, nodding his head. "By taking fairy correspondence courses to get a degree in Warlockry I have been learning about the Peoples magic, how it works, and how to construct complicated spells. I have hope that a different perspective on magic which humans would have after centuries of use, will provide me with a alternate viewpoint with which I could vastly increase my understanding of the inner workings of magic."

* * *

Artemis Sr. feels so much pride because of what his son is accomplishing, and hopes that this will finally turn his thoughts from plots, plans, and various schemes. _That's my boy. If he can pull this off, he'll be more famous than Einstein! Imagine, a theory of magic that even the People haven't come up with._ "Good job so far. Perhaps you will get lucky and the painting will be able to tell you all of its secrets." He says half jokingly. Then more seriously he adds, "I think that when you finally have all your information compiled, it would be the perfect time for me to meet Foaly. He will be off balance from finding out that I know about the People and can even speak Gnommish, and he will likely fold when you pressure him about human magic. I will of course afterwards reassure him that I have every intention to help the People, not harm."

Artemis gives his father a devious grin, "With the two of us working together, he doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

_(One day later...)_

As Artemis steps back into his lab room, the lights go on and he hears a loud voice yell at him in Chinese, "_About time you got here, I am getting bored out of my mind watching the ceiling! I am tired of waiting patiently! You had better place my pictures somewhere nice so I can see something interesting! I have been quiet in the store because otherwise I would have been burned in the fireplace, but now that you have finished playing with that dumb panther and apparently had a good nights rest, you WILL LISTEN TO ME!_" The man in the painting seems out of breath from that last shout and Artemis takes the opportunity to get a word in edgewise. "_Ok, ok! I will place your paintings somewhere proper._"  
"_Thank you lad, my name is Chao Tuzn._" He says calming down visibly, "_I will be glad to have someone to talk to after all these years, for it has been terribly boring. The only interesting thing I have done lately is learn to speak the new odd Chinese that people are using these days. I apologise for yelling but it seemed the only way I would get your attention._" Chao gives a deep bow and sits down, obviously waiting to be relocated.

As Artemis finds himself looking for somewhere to put the paintings, he sarcastically mutters in English, "Perhaps I am unlucky that the painting can talk father, because now an inanimate object has yelled at me. What a great way to start the day." He is careful to direct his dark looks away from the paintings though.

* * *

Juliet is on her way to bring Mrs. Fowl her breakfast when Artemis passes by her in the hallway clutching two paintings and glaring at everything. She can hear him muttering to himself and when she gives him a strange look, he gives her his most dark and evil glare._ Geeze, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. What's got him so grumpy? It can't be because the cat only comes out for a max of 6 hours a day, he didn't seem upset about it last night. And he's got nothing else to be mad about._ She shrugs her shoulders._ Maybe it's just his hormones again. He always gets upset when he starts to feel irrational.  
Heh, at least now that he is over the worst of it he is likable for most of the time. Although it was always so funny when he would randomly notice a beautiful girl and get distracted from what he was thinking of. It is a pity I can't tease him about shaving since he got a treatment so that he would always be clean-shaven. Hee, hee, well there are lots of other things to tease him about._

Juliet calls after Artemis before he disappears around the corner, "Hey Arty, tone down the glare a little. Otherwise you might burn a hole right down to Haven."

* * *

Artemis spends the next few days talking with the painting. The tree scene had been set up in the kitchen and the pond was in his fathers study. It had taken a lot of talking and cajoling, but Chao had finally told Artemis everything.

Chao had once been a wizard himself, and had been serving his Emperor. But this was back when the muggle secrecy laws were still fairly new and even Chao himself admitted that his information was over 1000 years out of date. Artemis learned about many different kids of magical animals that were hidden from muggles, some of the old laws and practices, and even how wands were made. How to use an owl, or fly a broom, swears and sayings too. Even the unbreakable wizards oath, wizards becoming ghosts, soul sucking dementors and the importance of pure blood was mentioned. Complex rituals were described and so were spells that need more than one person, silent spells were included along with Chinese pronunciation. The five elements and how they applied to magic was a very important topic. As was the history lessons dating back to when the first Wizards from around the world dicovered each other and began sharing ideas and spells, fighting between themselves, and making a profit off of each other.

By the end of two weeks, and after discussing everything with his dad, Artemis had decided that they finally knew enough to confront Foaly.

* * *

The computer screen changes from a picture of the night sky to reveal the image of a centaur munching on some carrots. "Heya MudBoy, thanks for these carrots! I suppose this is your way of hinting that I need to get you something for your upcoming birthday? Well I've been trying to think of something, but nothing has shouted out to me yet. Well, nothing I would be able to get past customs… But silly me, you are the one who called, so what do you want?"

Artemis politely clears his throat and says in a carefully neutral manner, "I have two very important things I wish to discuss with you. The first is regarding my parents, the second with some research I have recently been conducting. Now I have been asked to make this call to you on behalf of my father so that he may discuss some very important matters with you. I have had no choice but to teach him Gnommish, and he is now nearly as fluent as I am. Also he knows everything."

Artemis reaches out and turns the video feed slightly so that it now takes in the image of Artemis Sr. sitting next to his son. Foaly turns pale under his fur, and gulps audibly.

"Hello there. Don't worry about Arty, I found out about the People on my own. He merely filled in the blanks once he realized I would find out one way or another. I must say, after hearing so much about you, I am pleased to meet the genius Foaly my son talks so much about.  
I am very grateful for your help in saving my life, and amazed that my son is still alive after so much trouble. You have my assurances that the Fowl family will be staunch allies of the People. I respect and trust my son, and I am glad you and the others have made such a positive impact on him. Also, since I found out about your existence on my own you cannot mind-wipe me. I will testify under mesmer if you really need me to, but I'm sure that you trust my son enough to know that he wouldn't betray you."

Foaly only sits there, stunned to know that now even more humans knew about the People's existence. He does look a little relieved at the tone of Artemis Fowl Sr.'s words though. No threats, just thanks. Artemis II thinks to himself, _It almost makes me feel bad about using this sort of tactic to get information, but he would never give it up otherwise._

Artemis II drags Foalys attention back to him by speaking again, "Now that that is out of the way, I have a more important matter to speak to you about. You see, I have recently been doing some research into magic, and low and behold, I have discovered something very interesting." Now Foaly is beginning to look very uncomfortable, shifting around on his chair and tapping his hooves on the floor nervously.

"Now why didn't anyone ever tell me that there were humans who could do magic?" He says in a dissaproving tone. "I currently know enough to make myself a nuisance, so now it is up to you to tell me enough to not be dangerous. I know you will likely need the councils approval, but just remind them of what happened the last time I discovered a civilisation that was trying to keep itself secret. I'm sure that will change their minds." A very identical sinister smile appears on both Artemis's faces after Artemis II finishes speaking, and Artemis Sr. turns off the video link. Artemis turns to his father and says, "Well that went rather well." And they both drop the practiced smiles in favour of some genuine laughter.

* * *

AN: Huzza! Father and Son bonding!  
Just to clarify, I didn't want to spend hours going over the conversations between Artemis and the painting Chao. (So you get the fast version.) (**EDIT:** I've changed it a bit to make the info. revealed by the painting more Chinese in origin.)  
You guys will have to wait a while to find out what Foaly does. But you should be seeing the two worlds colliding within the next three chapters. I promise!  
Thanks for reading, and please leave a few reviews. I especially love constructive criticism because I want to be a better writer. (I know this chapter isnt as good as my last one since I was tired, but I'll make the next one better.)


	5. Plans

Foaly sits there stunned as the plasma screen in front of him shuts off. His emotions churning from the roller coaster ride he has just been put through. Then the realization of what Fowl Sr. has managed to discover sets in.  
Foaly groans as he knows that Artemis is going to get exactly what he wants. "I told them that it is dangerous for a genius to get bored. Now look what happens! He is as lucky as Frond that I could see through his little charade. Otherwise every alarm in Haven would be going off." He sighs, and keeps muttering to himself.

"I wonder how his father managed to find out? Although given that he is Artemis Fowl's dad, it shouldn't be too surprising. Hmmmm… this might actually turn out well. We don't have too many humans whom we can trust, and if he is already learning about human wizards, well that's their problem, not ours. In fact it would be funny if a so called 'Muggle' ended up learning more about magic in a few years, than the wisest uptight wizards learn in their entire lifetimes. And since I am sure Artemis would share his findings with me, imagine what we could discover about the nature of magic…"

He shifts around in his chair and begins typing furiously on his computers. "The video that Artemis has so thoughtfully provided me will help me convince the idiot Sool and the Council that the Fowls can't be mindwiped. Luckily since Vinyáya is the fairy in charge of our spying operations, I wont have to go through Sool to get Artemis accepted as our newest member." A brief image of Sool being surrounded by goblins at Howlers Peak and getting roasted interrupts Foaly's thoughts, but he regretfully puts the image aside for later. Foaly begins making plans for how to handle the Council and sets a date for a meeting between himself and them, unfortunately with Sool having to be invited as well. He then opens up a line between himself and Vinyáya.

"Yes Foaly?" She answers looking a bit distracted. "Sorry but I'm a bit busy right now. We are receiving many reports that something odd is going on among the wizards, and we are trying to figure out what it is."  
"Ah, well my lovely boss, I have had a wonderful idea." Foaly says grandiosely. "You see Artemis Fowl has found out about human magic. I have no idea how he did it, but apparently the arrogant 'ministries' are not as thorough as they claim to be. So I think we should let him in on everything. That way he can be an asset instead of a liability."  
She seems about to protest but Foaly cuts her off, "Yes I know you don't like the idea, but he will get involved one way or another and it is best if he is supervised by us, is it not? We can finally use that idea I had come up with for a mimic of their wands, give him a false bloodline with a little magic, alter a few memories, and voila! He is a wizard."

He continues with hardly a pause for breath, knowing that he has to convince her its a good idea before she can think of alternatives, "Think of how invaluable the information would be that we could gather through him! We have so far had to rely on those few who run the banks and pretend to be shady money lenders. And our best informant is pretending to be of all things, a school teacher! Those idiots don't trust anyone who isn't human, and so we have to make due with second hand information and we get barely any warning when they decide to do something."

"Think of when the Germans decided to do a purge of all non-humans. We had barely enough time to set up a time stop, do mass mind-wipes, alter personalities so it wouldn't happen again, and convince all the wizards that the destruction was really caused by a war between us 'goblins'." He snorts in anger at the term the wizards had saddled the majority of the People with. As if his best friend Holly was a scaly idiot, but the name stuck, and no amount of mindwipes would be able to alter that.  
He continues talking, as he sees that he now has Vinyáya interested. "That is quite a few times now that we have had to use the war excuse. But if we have a human we can trust to go about and find out things for us, we might actually be able to keep track of what the wizards are doing. Then we wont be forever reacting to things."

_There, that should do it. But just incase, I should also add in how much I would like working with Artemis. Afterall I am their top tech specialist and if that doesnt get me special privilages, then nothing will. _He smiles as he says, "Not to mention the fact that I consider Artemis to be a friend and I will enjoy working with him. Why, I'd be even more productive with him around, instead of being sulky and lazy if my friend is being kept in the dark."

At this Vinyáya raises her eyebrow, but given that it is Foaly speaking, she should have expected that tactic to have been used sooner.

"We should be teaching him everything we know about magic, wizard and fairy. Then we can send him out into the wizarding world under the supervision of one of our top informants, so he can learn to fit in with the wizards. After a while he will know enough about magic, that Artemis and I will be able to come up with many new theory's and inventions. Oh, and he'll find lots of information for you too of course!" Foaly looks a bit embarrassed by the slip of the tongue but awaits Vinyáya's answer quietly, only fidgeting a little.

Vinyáya ponders a moment, brushes her white hair out of her eyes, gives out a loud sigh, and finally decides. "Ok. He's in. You are responsible for what he does and whether he really is helping us, and it is up to you what you two do. You already have a contact list of our best agents and are of a high enough rank to boss them around, so just don't interfere in anyone else's missions. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Oh yeah, another thing is that, well…" He pauses to clear his throat, "Artemis Fowl's father has discovered our existence." Shocked silence met his statement. "They claim that he found out about it on his own, and I'm inclined to believe them since I know Artemis has changed enough to know that he wouldn't tell his father for fear that he hadn't changed and would exploit us. The message I got has convinced me that our Artemis is confident that his father will respect our rules and laws, and not cause trouble. But I'm gonna need your help in the meeting in three days, so that no-one tries to mindwipe the entire family. Especially since I think Fowl Sr. could become another ally for the People."

Vinyáya winces, "Yes, someone like Sool would try to do something that stupid. I'll get my supporters on the Council informed. When the time comes, I will remind everyone that Artemis can't be mindwiped since he won the right to his memories, as have the two Butlers. And if one Fowl can regain his memories, the other ones will likely be able to do so, even without the help of the son. So mindwiping would be futile and just make us enemies."

Foaly nods his head in thanks, "I appreciate this, I'm sure they will listen to your wise counsel. Thanks for not freaking out about the Fowls."  
"Just tell me the bad news first next time, I almost had a heart attack." She growls, and with that Vinyáya turns off her screen, going back to the more mundane problems she must deal with before fixing the big ones.

Foaly turns back to his keyboard and begins calling up the plans to a prototype made long ago. As he starts to dig up all the information he will need, he starts to unconsciously hum under his breath, "_Happy Birthday to you…_"

* * *

AN: Ha, this short chapter is all you are getting for now.  
I have exams coming up, and two papers to write, so I decided to finish giving you guys most of the basic background info. Now the real story can begin pretty soon. Things will be getting pretty exciting in the next two chapters.

Oh and just assume for now, that the book Goblet of Fire is well underway by this point. This is all happening approximately at the point where everyone is either confused, angry, suspicious, or happy that Harry's name was in the goblet.

My next update will likely be sometime around Christmas, probably before.

Cheers!


	6. Groundwork

After much preparation over the last few months, Artemis Fowl II was almost ready to impersonate a wizard. He had read through all of the files Foaly had on the wizarding world, finished his degree in Warlockry, and even had his manor updated to a more magical version. (The animated guardian suits of armor had gotten into the habit of saluting Butler whenever he was making his rounds.)

For his 16th birthday, he had gotten a wand from Foaly which was guaranteed to behave like a real one, and to pass any magical tests as if it were genuine. Special crystals lined its interior and they gathered and focused the magic power which emanated from its core, a mix of a dragons heartstring, unicorns hair, and ground up acorns which had been used to perform the ritual. The outside was oak, the most magical of trees, and between the wood and crystals was the magic/circuitry hybrid which allowed magic to be used by someone without any. It was programmable and could be made to mimic any spell that wizards could cast, mimic any spell that the People could use, and could even be used to create a few new spells that human wizards hadn't come up with yet. (Voice activated of course.)

Foaly had also given him the basic textbooks for all seven school years at Hogwarts, and as a courtesy, already had programmed the first years spells inside. Artemis would have to do the rest himself.

"Is the background fully set up?" Asked Artemis as he endured Foaly's technicians attaching all sorts of meters and devices to him.  
"Yup! You and your family now appear to have owned and lived in a small obscure castle in Russia for generations, with both Russian and Irish citizenships, and the Manor being your family's vacation getaway. Both all magic'd up to appear genuine. All the necessary memories have been altered to give you a history, and records changed to make it genuine. The castle is located next to a very small town and it wasn't too difficult to make them think that your family has lived there for centuries. Humph, I knew that the castle would come in handy someday…"

Foaly pauses and looks at the mess of wires connecting Artemis to his devices. He nods approvingly, and motions the team of Warlocks over. "Now then, we will be doing this procedure to your parents later on, after we make sure that it works on you." He explains as the warlocks raise their hands and begin chanting, drowning out the sounds of a chattering squirrel which is perched on a tree branch outside of the main sitting room.  
"You are very lucky you know, this wouldn't be possible if you had different ancestors. After all, we cant make you pureblooded. We can only trick the universe into thinking the you are a different kind of pureblood. Heh, we could even make it seem like you were a pure fairy. You wouldn't look like one, but all scanners and tests would say you were. Of course that would require hundreds of wizards, luckily we only need ten to change you from pure human muggle, to pure human wizard." Foaly is intently peering at the readouts now as the chanting suddenly grows louder. A soft pale blue light is suddenly surrounding Artemis, and it slowly changes colour until it is a rich vibrant dark green. The chanting dies off and the aura fades away.

"Excellent, it appears to have worked perfectly."

Artemis sighs and stands up, unattaching the wires and electrodes. "It will be annoying to speak English with a Russian accent all of the time, but I can manage. When shall I meet with your spy?"

"The meeting has been arranged for halfway through January, we will let you know of the specifics as the date approaches. This will give you plenty of time to start adding extra spells to your wand, and read through all of the books we have placed in your library. You will also want to visit 'your' castle in Russia, so that you know your way around. The excuse for being in Ireland instead of Russia will be that your father has angered someone and your family is staying away from Russia until things are safe. We will select someone suitably important to give the fake memories to later."

Artemis nods, "We will have to have some means of obvious income, I trust that you have thought of how to solve this problem?"

"Yes, although it was tricky convincing the council to allow it. We have numerous business which are owned by the People, but the workers are unaware of who pays their paychecks. We have acquired them over the years through many different ways. We shall be setting things up so that it appears as if your family owns several of them. The council was not pleased with any of this because this will presumably be a long term operation, and your descendants may even choose to take up this task. Thus it is basically as if we were giving you another ton of gold, and a free castle."  
Foaly looks ashamed at what he next has to say, "The only reason they agreed to this, was because I promised that you would pay for the value of the castle, and give them half of any profits made by the business for as long as you were pretending to be a wizard. Be thankful that I could bargain them down from you paying the full value of every business and giving them all of the profits for as long as any Fowl was pretending to be a wizard, and you do get to keep the castle." He finishes defensively, looking as if he would storm off if a word of protest was voiced.

An angry look briefly passes over Artemis's face after hearing how much he will have to pay, but then he relaxes and looks resigned. "Tis only money my friend, and I suppose you did your best. I will pay them in two weeks. I will also at that time give them the money that will be changed into wizarding currency and placed in my vault. Now, lets talk of something more pleasant, you won't be above ground for much longer and I wish to take advantage of your presence. I'm sure you have a list of ideas on what I might need as a wizard, and many theories to discuss…"

_

* * *

Two moths later - Outside of the Leaky Cauldron…_

It is a dreary day outside as snow falls from the sky in spurts. It seems that it just waits for someone to look up, hoping that it has finally stopped, only to dump a handful right down their clothes.

A small figure is bundled up so much, that any distinguishing features about them are entirely lost. This very short person makes their way over to a small shop where the sign proclaims it to be the '_Leaky Cauldron_.' He reaches up to grasp the door handle and enters as quickly as he can.  
Some errant snow swirls around him as he makes his way over to the bar and begins to shed some of his excess coats. "Hey Tom, two Butterbeers please." And he hands over a few coins.  
"Two Mr. Flitwick? I suppose you're meeting someone then." Tom says with a questioning tone.  
"Yes, I'm afraid I wont have time for my usual meal today."  
"Well alright then, so the students driving you crazy yet?"  
"Unfortunately because of the Yule ball, most of them are staying over this Christmas. Its maddening the things they do when they don't have school to distract them. Girls giggling like mad everywhere, snowball fights at the slightest provocation, I'm just glad I don't have to try and teach them when they are in this mood."  
"Well at least you can escape it for a little while most days."

Some merry drinker and his friends get Toms attention and he goes to get them more drinks, leaving Flitwick to contemplate who he is about to meet face to face for the first time.  
_The one who stole fairy gold, the notorious human child who stopped the goblin rebellion, and defeated Opal Koboi twice! The boy who nearly exposed us all to the humans, the infamous Artemis Fowl.  
I should have never signed up to be a spy, oh sure, I get to be aboveground for most of the time, but now I have to deal with a genius. Sigh, well maybe it won't be so bad, he is supposed to be quite nice now…_

* * *

A car, a rented black Japanese import, slows to a stop outside of a small dirty looking pup, with a hand lettered sign above it. Artemis Fowl looks down at a piece of paper as if to make sure that this is the correct address, disregarding the fact that he has already memorized the location. "A bit dingy looking, but perhaps its looks will improve once I am inside. I will give you a call when I am finished Butler, and don't worry, I have Gwen ready to come out at the first sign of trouble. Keep track of which sets of equipment continue to work and send out signals, I will need to know just how much fey magic is needed for technology to work. See you in a few hours old friend" Artemis says with his usual calmness. He gets out of the car, glad that one of the spells on himself right now is a warmth charm. He then waits for Butler to begin driving away, and then walks into the Leaky Cauldron.

There are all sorts of odd looking people inside, and the vast majority of them, even the men, are wearing robes. He can immediately pick out whom his contact is simply by his short stature, and so makes his way towards Flitwick and takes a seat next to him at the bar. Artemis then mutters in Gnommish in a low voice to Flitwick, "_I thought Foaly was joking when he mentioned the robes._"  
Flitwick turns around with a start, and barley manages to avoid falling off his chair. When he is firmly seated again he speaks in Gnommish in a equally low voice, "_Nope, luckily for you, the fashion in Russia is more like a tunic with flowing pants. Basically a robe shortened up to your groin and pants that look vaguely like a skirt, if you sewed the two legs together. The Russians prefer it because it makes it easier to fight in duels, and it makes it that much easier to not attract attention from muggles. So don't worry, I have the needed measurements via Foaly, and we will be fitting you for clothes shortly. Would you like a Butterbeer? They are a common drink and you will have to get used to them anyways. Its quite good, don't worry._"  
Flitwick gestures to the remaining bottle, and takes a swig of his own which is now only half full. "_We can go as soon as you are finished._"

Even though Artemis knows that it is Flitwick's job to get him acclimatized to living like a wizard, he still feels slightly resentful that he is being urged to consume a drink which likely will prove unhealthy, and probably will taste awful. But when he takes a hesitant sip he is pleasantly surprised. It has a smooth texture, a creamy taste, and while he wouldn't consume them by the dozen, he would not mind having one on certain festive occasions. _But it is definitely not healthy, at least I got that much correct._ He thinks to himself as he quickly drinks the rest.  
_Oh, well. Christmas is coming up, I suppose a little indulgence is allowed._

Flitwick finishes his own drink off almost as rapidly, and then begins to pull on his coats once more. "Here let me use a warming charm" Comes Artemis's unexpected voice. _I guess he is a nice person after all…_ Flitwick thinks as he leads them both out through the back.

The back alley is dirty and garbage has collected in the corners where wind has blown it to, but the brick wall is clean and free of any graffiti. Artemis is watching everything carefully now, ready for any surprises magic might throw at him.  
Flitwick goes over to the wall, points, and says, "Tap this brick with your wand, and it will open up. It's the same brick every time, they never change it." Artemis goes over and dubiously taps the brick, feeling a bit silly. But as the bricks begin to fold away and shift themselves into a doorway, he decides that he will have to get over the feeling of silliness, since otherwise he will never manage to do anything. After all, by all reports, they ride around on broomsticks, and some even have pet toads!  
On the other side he can see numerous witches and wizards going about their daily business, shopping, meeting with friends or haggling over the price of powdered bat ears. He follows Flitwick and is lead straightaway to a shop that proclaims itself to sell 'Clothing of the finest quality and cut.'

Inside he is introduced to Madame Malkin and she is told by Flitwick that, "This is a good friend of the family's, and he has never been to Diagon Alley before, never been in London before to be precise. He doesn't have much in the way of decent clothes since he has had to move to Ireland quite suddenly, so we will be needing quite a few outfits from you today Madame."

"But of course Flitwick, and how are you doing by the way? I have heard all about the Yule ball happening at Hogwarts and I must say, it sound like it will be fabulous! Your dress robes are all ready, and you will look quite dashing in them if I do say so myself. Come, you must look at the finished robes before you pay me, I added a little something which I thought you would like, but I just want to be sure you like it."  
She leads them to a small room at the rear of the store, all the while talking of the latest gossip that she has heard. Artemis just gives Flitwick a odd look and says in a heavily accented English, "Dress robes? Yule ball?" Artemis notes that Flitwick at least has the good grace to be embarrassed that he has to wear what can only be a masculine dress. They then survey the creation that Malkin has come up with.  
It is a dark blue robe with a pearly sheen to it, and has light blue embroidery in shifting patterns along the edges. "I decided to add in the embroidery so that it would give a bit of depth to the robes, the side patterns will make you look a bit taller." She proclaims, looking at him for his reaction. Flitwick, due to his excellent training, brings a smile of joy to his face and reassures her that it looks just fabulous. "Now, if we could help out my young friend here…"

"Oh, but of course, how rude of me. Come this way and I will take your measurements." As she gathers up the robe and leads them to the fitting room, Artemis says in Russian, in a very deadpan voice, "_It is very pretty._" Flitwick just gives him a glare, as Artemis tries to hold back a chuckle.

After much measuring and examining of fabrics, Artemis now has a new outfit. Thanks to some fast magical tailoring, he has something decent to wear, and the rest of his orders would be completed shortly, and sent to his manor in Ireland. He was currently wearing a set of plain black clothes, the Russian style tunic and pants. They were of a rich fabric and seemed to absorb the light. He also had a set of black Dragon-hide boots, since loafers were unfortunately not very wizard-like. The other outfits were a combination of plain sets of clothes like the ones he wore now, in various colours, and some fancier clothes which would have some embroidery and his family crest. He also had a few cloaks, some plain, and some with exotic furs and materials. Later on he planned on having them heavily enchanted to resist spells, and even put some dragon hide between the layers of cloth for more protection. He certainly didn't want to get hit by a spell in the back.  
As they walked out of the clothing shop, Flitwick mentions to Artemis, "She is a notorious gossip so soon all will know that there is a young Russian who was very suddenly displaced from his home, that should help later on with the credibility of your story."

* * *

Now that Artemis looked the part, Flitwick began to show him around Diagon Alley. Their next stop was at a luggage shop and Flitwick pointed out the one which had been purchased for him with his agreement, his own money, and had been set aside. It already contained the more basic and large magical items which had also been bought for him.  
It was the kind with seven compartments, each accessed with its own key. He and Flitwick were careful to only take a look inside when the shop owner was away dealing with another customer.

The first compartment contained some books which were not the sort to be found on a common library's shelf, the second had a complete set of Potions equipment, and the most basic of ingredients.  
The third compartment had a note in it saying 'Some clothes could go here, just a suggestion - Foaly' and it also had a shimmery set of invisibility cloaks turned into clothes. There was a shirt, gloves, pants, shoes and a hood, all which were made to be a bit big on Artemis since he still had a few years of growing left to do. Then they would fit perfectly, and even be tight enough to be worn under regular clothes.  
The fourth section had some fairy technology inside, such as camfoils, neutrino's, listening devices, visual bugs, medipacks, and a few other things that could come in handy for a spy. "Thanks Foaly" Comments Artemis softly, as he mentally catalogues everything he sees inside.  
The fifth part had only a broomstick, latest model, and a book that said on its cover, 'How to fly a broom.' Upon seeing his dubious expression Flitwick commented, "Unfortunately since you wont ever be able to Appairate, you will have to get used to using one of these." Artemis sighs and closes the lid to look at what is in the next few compartments.

The next two however have nothing inside of them, and Artemis comments to Flitwick in Gnommish, "_That last one is practically a room. It will be great if I ever have to hold someone prisoner for a brief while. Well, everything we agreed upon seems to be here, and even a few extra gadgets that Foaly must have sneaked in under Sool's nose. It looks like I won't have to do much shopping today._" They then get the shopkeepers attention again, and sign for the trunk. He shows them how to activate certain wards so that not anyone can open it up, such as setting a password. The keys are also apparently resistant to duplication, and easily enchanted by the user if they want more protection than what is already there.

After all of that, Artemis shrinks down the trunk and follows Flitwick some more. He visits many more shops, just so that he knows where they are and what they contain, and doesn't do much in the way of purchasing, until he comes to the Apothecary. Artemis says in his now customary accented English, "Let us stop in here for a bit, I plan on practicing potions and vill need some other ingredients than vat I already have." He then heads on inside without waiting for an answer.

There is a musty and cloying scent inside and as Artemis heads to the back where the more valuable ingredients are kept, he idly notices that there is only one other person in the shop. A tall man with long dark hair dressed in bland black robes. As he starts to gather what he wants based on a mental list of the ingredients of which potions he wanted to try first, Flitwick catches up to him and says, "Will you need any help Artemis?"  
"It vould be appreciated if you vould gather up 15 ounces of Dire-volf saliva, and 50 grams of powdered Lamaia poison." As Flitwick turns away to begin looking, a cold voice stops him, "Professor Flitwick? I did not know you had an interest in Potions."

As Artemis looks up, Flitwick squeaks out, "Professor Snape!"  
"I, uh, am showing around a, um, friend of the family. He wanted to stop in here for supplies. Um, Artemis," Flitwick gestures between the two, "This is one of my colleagues Professor Snape. He teaches Potions at Hogwarts. Severus, this is Artemis Fowl II." Flitwick then falls silent with the uncomfortable feeling of being between two cats, as Snape and Artemis size each other up.

Artemis decides to be civil despite an instant disliking of Professor Snape, and he hopes that the dislike is not obvious as he coolly says, "A pleasure to meet you sir. I've heard you are one of the best Potion Masters living, almost makes me vish I'd gone to Hogvarts." Artemis then tilts his head slightly in feigned deference.  
As he looks up again and makes eye contact with Snape, Artemis feels a odd sensation in his mind and knows that Snape is trying to use Legilimency on him. _I really hope that whatever the People did in there to stop my mind from being read actually works. _After a few seconds the odd sensation stops and Artemis sarcastically says, "Find anything interesting?"

Snape just stares at Artemis for a second before replying in a dry tone, "Impressive defenses for one so young, most people never even notice my intrusions, let alone repel them." Snape then glances at the ingredients Artemis has managed to gather so far, "If you are planning on making the Polyjuice potion, try adding in three drops of crocodile tears right after the boomslang skin." Severus Snape then glides out of the potion shop, briefly stopping to pay for his purchases.  
Artemis turns to Flitwick and says, "He is not very likeable, but I think I vill take his advice when it comes to potion making." Reaching out, he adds a small vial of crocodile tears to his pile.

A few more shops go by without anything of interest occurring, and then they reach Gringotts. Flitwick grins at Artemis and says, "Heh, lets go in and give the guys working there a scare shall we? Besides, you will probably want to do some fiddling with your account, since I'm sure that you went over all of the options available before you came here. You also might want to refill that bag of yours with some more gold, given that you bought a few expensive books and many potion ingredients. We still have to get you a familiar, and there might be something of interest in the more, ahem, shady areas."  
"Sound like a fine idea, lead the vay Flitvick." Artemis suppresses a grin because he knows that the so called 'goblins' working at Gringotts will react even more amusingly if he enters grimfaced.

* * *

As they enter, Artemis takes a few seconds to admire the impressive artwork done on the vaulting ceilings. "I'll be waiting for you by the doors." Flitwick says, leaving Artemis on his own.  
As he crosses the floor, the predicted reaction occurs in every 'goblin' who comes near. They first do a double take, hoping that whom they just saw was their imagination, and when they realize that he is for real, they hurriedly bow and murmur things such as, "A pleasure to meet you." "I didn't know you were arriving today." "Hope you are enjoying your first visit here."  
Then they go off as fast as they can without seeming to rush, to tell everyone else that apparently today is the day the infamous Artemis Fowl first visits Diagon Alley. Because even though they are spies, they are still ordinary elves who followed the new of his exploits avidly.

As Artemis reaches the far desks where more important business is dealt with, the goblin sitting behind the most important desk get up and walks over to them, ignoring everyone who is in line. "Ah, welcome. I did not expect to see you today sir. Welcome to the London Branch of Gringotts. The head of the bank has just finished eating lunch and will be happy to see you right away. Please follow BronzeAxe, he will lead you to the Directors offices." He motions to a goblin standing slightly behind him.

As Artemis is lead away, he notices with satisfaction the reaction this is causing in several people who were waiting in line to meet with the Director, and several people simply standing around waiting for something or other. Most are confused as to why some youth is getting stares from the goblins and preferential treatment. Some are speculating madly amongst themselves as to who this boy was and how they might profit from it. Some were simply mad that he didn't even have to wait in line to see the Director.  
One particular tall, richly dressed blond man is all three. So he leans over to snag a goblin that is passing by where he is standing in line. "Who is that boy who just caused such a commotion?" He demands more than asks.  
"Why it was Artemis Fowl, and I can't believe I actually got to see him in person." The poor unfortunate goblin answers excitedly, only then noticing who had collared her. She then starts trying to stammer out an apology for her rudness. The man sneers and lets go, trying to think of any purebloods with the name of Fowl and failing.

After making sure he is noticed at the bank, the next stop is to get a familiar. Artemis enters the pet shop with dread, and is rewarded by the smell of animal dung and rotting food. As he and Flitwick make their way around, they are assaulted by the noise of a few dozen owl screeching, a handful of cats yowling, and a chorus of toads croaking away in a large tank. There are also a few more exotic animals, such as a couple of snakes, and some large spiders.  
While Flitwick is distracted by a few cute kittens, Artemis notices one large owl near a corner who seems to not be hooting like the rest of them. This one is a massive, stately looking one, who manages to look dignified while ignoring the loud owls next to it. He is a dark shade of black with silver-white highlights on the tips of his wings. "I'll bet you vould prefer a quieter place to live, vouldn't you." Artemis says half to himself while looking at the owl. To his surprise, the owl nods and give a low hoot. "Vell then I think I vill take you." Artemis remarks, and then holds out his arm. The owl gives him a look-over, and then accepts, leaping from his perch to Artemis's arm. When he reaches the till, the shopkeeper says, "Sorry bout the noise, someone came in a while ago and upset them all, and now it's gonna take them hours to be quiet. That will be 7 galleons and 3 sickles." Artemis then has to drag Flitwick out, away from the kittens.

Once they are breathing fresh air once again, Artemis turns his head to the owl and says, "As long as you don't go to the washroom while on me, I don't think I vill have any objections to you traveling vith me. But if you cannot obey that one simple rule, then I'm afraid you vill henceforth be transported in your cage. Vill you have any objections if I name you Loki after the Norse god of mischief and chaos?" When the owl simply ruffles his feathers and hoots once, Artemis says, "I'll take that as a no. Loki, my name is Artemis Fowl the Second. This is a friend, Professor Flitvick."

Introductions made, they head off to visit the last of the regular shops. Then when that is done, Flitwick says seriously, "All right, now we will be visiting the shops in Knockturn Alley. Now would be a good time to have all of your protections up at full power."

"Vell in that case, Gwen, time to play!" Artemis speaks softly. As a dark mist appears and begins to take form, Artemis reassures Flitwick, "Don't vorry, Gwen is very nice. Now Loki, this is Gwen, she vill never hurt you unless you attack me for no reason. Gwen, this is Loki my new owl. Be nice to him. Now ve are heading into a dangerous area, so be on guard Gwen. Oh, and Loki, my shoulder is starting to get tired, you are very heavy. Vould you mind flying for a vile? Thank-you." As the odd group begins to go down the dark alley, Flitwick finds himself wondering where the panther came from, and how Artemis managed to get it in the first place.

They visit many dank and dark shops, with all sorts of barely legal items, but nothing seems to catch Artemis's eye. The few other people in the alley notice the rich youth, but decide not to bother him or try to steal from him when they catch sight of the panther silently walking beside him. The only time Artemis purchases something is in a small shop selling good quality, small magical items. He buys a ring that changes colour when near poisons and other drugs, and he buys a small pair of glasses which let the wearer see traces of magic.

When they are finished shopping and looking around, they make their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Artemis briefly steps outside to call Butler, and then goes back inside for a brief Butterbeer, and to finish up his conversations with Flitwick. When he finishes getting as much information out of Flitwick as possible about the habits and unconscious actions of today's wizard. He drains the last of the Butterbeer, looks at his watch, and makes his way outside again. Butler is waiting, so Artemis climbs in the car, introduces Loki, and then settles in for the ride.  
_Time to plan my next moves…_

* * *

AN : Sorry about the long delay, I couldn't bring myself to write anything until now. Things are at least starting to happen now. And hopefully I will one day be able to conquer my bad habit of over-explaining things while writing a story. Hopefully my next chapter will take less time to write, and thanks in advance for pointing out any mistakes. (This one is nice and long, so it should have tons of mistakes and problems.)


	7. Reflections in a Mirror

Artemis Fowl Sr. had been studying a little bit of magic, and a whole lot of wizarding law. So when the plan to impersonate wizards was finally put into place, he was more than ready to rub elbows with high society. He had scheduled a meeting with the Irish Minister of Magic, who was more than happy to meet with a potential mover and shaker, and now Artemis Sr. was on his way there...

Artemis Sr. makes his way down to the heart of Dublin, and to a tired looking, ancient part of town. He notices that the buildings are faded and the stonework is worn down as he makes his way to a certain broken light post standing in front of a closed down bakery. There is a old twisted tree in front of the building and as the light post briefly flares to life, Artemis Sr. steps into the tree, holding his breath, and expecting to get a sharp knock on the noggin. He is pleasantly surprised to realize that he is now inside, standing on a metal platform. A few seconds after he enters, a pleasant soft male voice emanates from the walls, "Good evening and welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please keep all limbs inside as you descend to the entrance. We hope you have a fine day, thank-you for visiting."

Artemis Sr. feels a slight sensation of movement, then it seems to stop, and a section of the wall slides back revealing what almost seems to be a forest glade, lit by golden sunlight coming down through gaps in the tree branches. There is a small pool of water in the center which seems to contain some native species of fish, and an odd human like creature sitting on the banks. She is small and blue skinned with webbed hands, slanted eyes, no hair at all and yet strangely beautiful. Oddly enough, there is a small desk beside her, and she seems to be writing on some papers with a quill. A small golden sign is suspended from a tree branch and hangs over her desk. It reads: INFORMATION.

Artemis Sr. is understandably quite confused, since this doesn't resemble any building he has ever been inside, especially not a underground building. _Where is the sunlight coming from?_

But as he makes his way to the information desk, he feels relieved as he notices that the trees are really support pillars, and the branches an illusion that covers up most of an actual ceiling. The floor is actually a very thick, plush moss green carpet, and inexplicably there are fireplaces hidden on the sides of the room. _I still don't know how they got the sunlight down here though…_

"Hello, before I can allow you to proceed any further, I need to see your wand." She says in a warbled voice holding out a webbed hand.  
Feeling self conscious, Artemis Sr. pulls out his new wand and hands it over. "Vat is this about?"

She waves the wand about, and it produces blue sparks, so with a satisfied look she hands it back and explains, "Sorry but since this is Ireland, we occasionally have some muggles with enough latent magic fool the lift, and this way we can tell when one of them stumbles down here. They obviously don't have wands. Do you need any help?"

"Yes, I'm Artemis Fowl and I'm here to see Sean Cauldsville, how do I get there?"

"Go through the door behind me and the lift will be straight in front of you, his office is on the last floor, down the left-hand corridor, and is the door right at the end.  
I see here that he is expecting you, so you should be able to go right on in. I'll let him know you are here." With that said, she scribbles a note on a piece of parchment, folds it up into a paper airplane and sends it flying to a corner of the room where it flies down into a small hole and disappears.

Artemis Sr. successfully manages not to react to the disturbing sight of a flapping paper airplane, and walks past the pool of water to the door. _I guess it's a good thing our family has lived in Ireland long enough to soak up enough magic throughout the generations. Although I bet it would be annoying for the wizards living here to have some muggles who are immune to their keep-away spells._

Artemis Sr. enters the lift, and presses the button '18'. As he slowly descends, a few people get on and off the lift, the only notable person being a red haired man with golden spectacles and a rich red robe who seems to be going to the same floor as Artemis. He asks in a curious tone, "Those are some odd looking clothes, you must not be from around here are you?"

"No, I am from Russia. This is vat ve usually vear.  
Heh, it is not nearly as odd as vat I hear the Egyptians vear, I've been told that all of the men and even many of the vomen don't vear anything to cover their top halves, vith robes only to cover their legs. I intend to visit there one day, but I think my vife vould object."

"Ah yes, that's always the problem isn't it? They always object to the most fun things. I'm Chris Fairnsworth, head of the Non-Human Relations Department. That fancy title just means that I try to convince stubborn headed wizards that it would improve things if we let non-humans have more rights."

"That's not a bad goal, after all, they are magical like us, and some of them should certainly be allowed proper jobs. I know this centaur back in Russia vho is an odd one, but very smart. He vould do much better in a position such as a viter or a teacher, but is only allowed to roam a forest and hunt to survive."  
He reaches out a hand to Fairnsworth, and as they shake Artemis introduces himself, "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Artemis Fowl."

"Nice to meet you too, I have heard that Russians were a bit more accepting of certain things than most, especially more accepting that our ignorant neighbors the British. But I'm slowly winning the Irish public over, Gliral the receptionist at the information desk is a prime example of how far I've managed to get. Not many other countries would allow a water nymph to get any job at all, let alone a government job. She does a fine job of it too."

"It is certainly not something I expected to see, but she seems pleasant.  
Unfortunately while most of us Russians are okay with the idea of a water nymph as a receptionist, sadly too many of us are focused on bloodlines and purity. Even my own son has too much concern for the purity of his own and others bloodlines."

"Ah," Chris nod his head in understanding as they finally get off the slow moving lift and walk down the hall together. "I have a daughter myself and she delights in doing the exact opposite of what I try to get her to do, she seems to date boys chosen to specifically get on my nerves."

Chris stops halfway down the hall and says, "Well this is my office, stop by after you are done and I'll introduce you around."

He pauses and seem to remember something, turns around halfway through the door and says, "Hmmm, you know what, there is going to be a very fancy party thrown by the Thomases, and there will be many important people there. I certainly wouldn't mind if you shared your views about non-humans with some others, it could only help the cause. Would you like an invitation? I could probably wrangle him into inviting you."

After a brief consideration of the advantages of getting a direct entry into the political landscape and the potential disadvantage of being seen to support Fairnsworth, Artemis Sr. nods his head, "I vould be delighted to go, my vife Angeline vould especially love the opportunity, she had been a bit lonely since she cannot meet vith her old friends any longer."

"Glad to hear that, I'll be sure to introduce you to my family, my Elena will be glad to introduce your wife to all the other women, I'm sure she will make new friends in no time. Where shall I have Frank Thomas mail the invitation to?"

"Fowl Manor, near Dublin. It really vas a pleasure meeting you Chris, and I vill certainly stop by your office after my business here is done."

With that, they shake hands, and Artemis Fowl Sr. makes his way down the rest of the hallway, noticing that the carpet is a lighter moss green than the first floor.

Artemis Sr. knocks on the door at the end and a sour female voice calls out "Come in."

The room inside is much larger than should be possible, and even has a small chandelier hanging from the center of the roof. But it all still matches the overall theme of nature, with wooden floors, and what appears to be beautiful hand painted walls, with intricate designs all over. There is a stout oak desk behind which sits an unpleasant looking old lady, with pale purple robes and a heavily wrinkled face. "Well, what do you want?" She glares, looking at him as if he was a disreputable young hooligan, instead of the well dressed businessman he is.

In a cautious neutral tone Artemis Sr. says, "I'm Artemis Fowl, here to see Sean Cauldsville."

She looks unhappy that she doesn't get to shoo him away and snaps, "You're late. Go right on in, he's been waiting for you."

"Thank you" he says, not meaning it in the slightest.

Sean Cauldsville is a blond man starting to go grey. He sits behind a oak desk similar to the unpleasant old lady's, and his office is much the same as the outer room. Sean looks up as the door opens and rises, managing to gesture to the chair in front of him, shake Artemis's hand and somehow convey the fact that the secretary should be ignored, all within a few seconds of hand movement.

_He's good, no wonder he is the Minister of Magic. I'll have to be more cautious with him, no risky tricks like I pulled with Fairnsworth. He's not one to make fast friends with just anyone._

"A pleasure to meet you. I've heard many good things about you."

"I haven't heard much about you, but what I have heard was interesting. What may I do for you?"

"As you may know, in Russia, the law is that minors are allowed to perform magic only if they are in school, or have already passed all of their vizarding tests. Over here, the usual law is that you can only perform unsupervised magic if you are over 17. I have a son who is 16 years old, but has already passed all of his Owls and Newts, and I vas hoping to get your permission for him to be able to perform magic one year earlier than would be usual here. The law, Fullers Amendment B-13, states that the Minister of Magic can make exceptions in the case of underage use of magic. My son is very mature, and is hoping to perhaps get a job or do research of his own, and it vould be difficult for him to continue his regular activities vithout the use of magic."

Cauldsville nods his head repeatedly as Artemis Sr. makes his case, and as his posture shifts to lean back more on his chair and Cauldsville relaxes, Artemis knows that he has made a decision and wraps up the rest of his speech, wishing that Cauldsville gave off more clues as to what was going on in his head.

"It is a very unusual thing for someone to have already taken his Newts and Owls so early, so I'm inclined to believe that your son is very smart and will respect the laws. So if you would be so kind as to sent me a copy of his results on his Newts, and a brief note explaining what they are for as I do sometimes lose track of what document is for what purpose. Then if everything is in order I believe I will grant permission. After all he has been doing unsupervised magic in Russia for a few years with no mishaps, and he is only one year away from adulthood right now, so there should be no harm in it.  
Was there anything else you wished to speak to me about?"

Artemis Sr. spends the next few minuets exchanging pleasantries and getting to know Cauldsville better, getting a feel for what sort of man he is. Eventually he has to take his leave, since taking up too much of Cauldsville's time on their first meeting would give a bad first impression.

Artemis Sr. then makes his way to Fairnsworth's office and gets introduced to more people, and he does his best to get acquainted with all of them.

As he is leaving Artemis thinks, _Well that has set a good foundation if I do say so. Now all the rumors that Arty has been creating will gain a focus and we will be in business. Everything is going according to the plan…_

* * *

Excerpt from Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire.

Chapter thirty-five:

Harry felt himself slam into the ground; his face was pressed into grass; the smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the portkey transported him, and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him was swaying like the deck of a ship. To hold himself steady, he tightened his hold on the two things he was still clutching – the smooth, cold handle of the Triwizard Cup, and Cedric's body. He felt as though he would slide away into the blackness gathering at the edges of his brain if he let go of either of them. Shock and exhaustion kept him on the ground, breathing in the smell of the grass, waiting … waiting for someone to do something … something to happen … and all the while, his scar burnt dully on his forehead …  
A torrent of sound deafened and confused him, there were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams … he remained where he was, his face screwed up against the noise, as though it was a nightmare that would pass …  
Then a pair of hands seized him roughly and turned him over.  
'Harry! Harry!'  
He opened his eyes.  
He was looking up at the starry sky, and Albus Dumbledore was crouched over him. The dark shadows of a crowd of people pressed in around them, pushing nearer; Harry felt the ground beneath his head reverberating with their footsteps.  
He had come back to the edge of the maze. He could see the stands rising above him, the shapes of people moving in them, the stars above.  
Harry let go of the Cup, but he clutched Cedric to him even more tightly. He raised his free hand and seized Dumbledore's wrist, while Dumbledore's face swam in and out of focus.  
'He's back,' Harry whispered. 'He's back. Voldermort.'  
'What's going on? What's happened?'  
The face of Cornelius Fudge appeared upside-down over Harry; it looked white, appalled.  
'My God – Diggory!' it whispered. 'Dumbledore – he's dead!'  
The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them … and then others shouted it – screeched it – into the night – 'He's dead!' 'He's dead!' 'Cedric Diggory! Dead!'  
'Harry, let go of him,' he heard Fudge's voice say, and he felt fingers trying to prise him from Cedric's limp body, but Harry wouldn't let him go.  
Then Dumbledore's face, which was still blurred and misted, came closer. 'Harry, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go.'  
'He wanted me to bring him back,' Harry muttered – it seemed important to explain this. 'He wanted me to bring him back to his parents …'  
'That's right, Harry … just let go, now …'  
Dumbledore bent down and, with extraordinary strength for a man so old and thin, raised Harry from the ground, and set him on his feet. Harry swayed. His head was pounding. His injured leg would no longer support his weight. The crowd around them jostled, fighting to get closed, pressing darkly in on him – 'What's happened?' 'What's wrong with him?' 'Diggory's dead!'  
'He'll need to go to the hospital wing!' Fudge was saying loudly. 'He's ill, he's injured – Dumbledore, Diggory's parents, they're here, they're in the stands …'  
'I'll take Harry, Dumbledore, I'll take him –'  
'No, I would prefer –'  
'Dumbledore, Amos Diggory's running … he's coming over … don't you think you should tell him – before he sees -?'  
'Harry, stay here –'  
Girls were screaming, sobbing hysterically … the scene flickered oddly before Harry's eyes …

**End Excerpt.**

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…_

Flitwick was worried, his intuition was telling him that something was wrong, horribly wrong.

He had been watching the third task of the Triwizarding tournament and the last person had gone into the maze. That was when the feeling had hit him. He couldn't figure it out, but since a very dangerous event was happening not 500 yards from where he was sitting, he had an inkling that it had to do with the tournament. Now Flitwick might have been placed there to observe only, but he had grown to like many of the students, and while humans they might be, most of the people in the stands were still children.  
So just in case whatever was to happen could potentially harm his students, he made an excuse to Madame hooch sitting next to him, and left.

After he had gone a fair distance, he made sure no-one was near, and shielded. Invisible, he now snuck back to the former Quiddich pitch, and took up station at the bottom of the stands, hoping that he was wrong, knowing that he was right.

Flitwick waits patiently, wondering what is taking so long, and eventually begins the feel the dread increase, they should have finished by now, and his instincts tell him that evil is at work. He hasn't felt this way since Voldermort was in power.

Suddenly a whirling form begins to take shape on the grass nearby, and Flitwick instantly identifies it as Harry Potter, just before it slumps to the ground._ What in the name of Frond? How did he portkey out? And why is he clutching the other boy Cedric?  
Oh Gods! He's not moving or breathing. Something has killed Diggory! This is bad, Potter looks nearly dead himself.  
The Cup! It has to be the portkey. But how? Who? Crap, Crap, Crap… I had better go see if Potter is even conscious…_

Flitwick rushes to Harry's fallen form, debating what to do. He has a few suspicions about what might have happened…  
_Swear-toads and Trolls, I need to gather as much information as I can out of the boy. This could be critical! We need more time! Oh if only we had started the Fowls spying sooner, then they might have been able to help, oh this is useless! I cant re-appear now, not with Dumbledore coming down as fast as he can. And if I don't become visible, I can't mesmerize Potter into telling me everything. Sigh I'll just have to do my best. I'll just have to stay away from Moody and his eye…_

As Flitwick looks on helplessly, people rush forward, Albus Dumbledore in the lead. Screams can be heard, confused people asking questions, and the thud of hundreds of people running.

Albus crouches over Harry, and Flitwick manages to stay right next to him, just beside, but far enough that he wouldn't be brushed against and discovered.  
Harry is turned over and looks horrible, a deathly white face covered in bruises looks upwards, eyes not quite focusing on anything. Harry finally lets go of the Cup, but holds on even tighter to Cedric's body.

As Harry reaches up and grabs Dumbledore's wrist, Flitwick briefly dares to move his head in to examine Harry's eyes, his pupils are not jagged so Flitwick leans back, with one possibility crossed off his list. Dumbledore doesn't seem to have noticed the blurring of the air in front of him, likely distracted by many things including Cornelius Fudge who had just shoved his way through the crowd.

"He's back," Harry whispers. "He's back. Voldermort."

The only ones who hear are Dumbledore and Flitwick. Even the nearby Cornelius Fudge cannot hear Harry's words with the din that is being caused by the crowd of students.  
Flitwick is stunned by the news, barely paying attention to what happens when Diggory's death is noticed, and their attempts to get the body. He can only wonder what the hell they will do now. _Wait, what am I doing, am I to forget all of my training? So what if that horror is alive again? We have not one, but two geniuses who will be working on the problem this time! All I have to do is collect as much info. as I can about what has happened, and let them do the hard work of coming up with a plan.  
_With renewed hope, Flitwick resolves to do his best to be there when Dumbledore questions Harry. Unfortunately Dumbledore seems to have left to confront Diggory's parents, and the questioning might not happen for a while yet.

Mad-Eye-Moody suddenly materializes out of the crowd and as Flitwick does his best to appear nonchalant, as if he wasn't invisible, Moody starts to half-drag, half-lead Potter away. Alarm bells go off in Filtwick's head since the Moody he knew from way back would have never moved Potter away from a well lit area and into the dark, not with one student already dead.  
_I cant follow, he'll see me! I'll have to risk appearing in the middle of the crowd, then get Albus. That simply can't be Alastor, he would never be so reckless…_

Dumbledore looks alarmed at the news Flitwick brings, and orders him to find Snape. When Flitwick returns with Snape in tow, he finds Minerva has been found and is being informed. Flitwick is thanked, and told to go comfort his students. _Yeah right, you just want me out of the way Albus. Nice try, but I'm coming whether you know or not._ He thinks to himself as he heads off to lose himself in the crowd. He quickly doubles back and catches up, but in his haste to do so, make a bit too much noise, enough that Severus who is in the rear looks back once. But otherwise things are uneventful until they reach Moody's office. Then the trio burst in, wands blazing, and proceed to 'Stupefy' Alastor very thoroughly. Dumbledore radiates cold fury in every line of his face, seeming to radiate heat, and Flitwick is glad he is shielded and thus invisible, he would not want to get in Dumbledore's way right now.

Both Minerva and Severus are sent on various confusing tasks, and Flitwick creeps into the room before the door closes, keeping well away from anything which might betray his presence.  
Dumbledore proceeds to open a trunk which is eerily similar to the one bought for Artemis, and after the first few keys, Flitwick has a feeling that the real Alastor Moody will be in the dungeon-like last compartment. Sadly he is right and a pitiful looking man is revealed, extremely thin and with chunks of hair missing.

Then they settle down to wait, and eventually all is revealed as, the polyjuice potion wears off, Snape and McGonagall arrive, and the truth comes out. Eventually Dumbledore and Potter slowly leave, and Flitwick hurries to follow. As the trio head up the passageway, the two weary souls and one silent watcher, Dumbledore quietly says, "I want you to come up to my office first Harry. Sirius is waiting for us there." Flitwick thinks; _Darn. He has too many protections in his office, I'll never be able to listen in, in fact that is probably why he is taking Potter there instead of questioning him in the hospital wing…  
Wait, did he say Sirius? The Wanted Criminal who tried to kill Potter then escaped?! What is going on!? Double Damn! I wish I could be a fly on the wall of Dumbledore's office, there is too many things I'm in the dark about… He's on good terms with Potter? Curse you Albus, always with your secrets, never telling people what they need to know. Sigh I suppose I'll have to find information elsewhere for now…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of the fictional characters from the Harry Potter series and I used the excerpt from the book only with the intent to show my appreciation of the book which I enjoy a lot. It is not an attempt of plagiarism and any other lines used which are from the book are also a homage to J.K.R.'s fantastic books. So please don't hunt me down in my sleep and force me to drink hemlock…**

Anyways, enough silliness. Please review and I would love to get input of any kind. Give good advice, point out mistakes, praise of my magnificence, or even just guess what will come next. Even just posting that you found the story not utterly horrible will help me out.

Anyways, I hope you did enjoy this chapter, and I will try to get the next one out before summer is over. Thanks for reading to the end!


	8. Distractions

AN: I'm Baaack! Sorry I just couldn't think of any new ideas for a while, but I should be able to update more now that I have a bit of a plan. We'll have to see. Enjoy the newest chapter! (Sorry its a bit short.)

* * *

Artemis Fowl and Juliet are busy organizing many of Artemis's devices inside a well shielded, plain looking basement room. There is row upon row of tables, with all manner of equipment lying on them. Everything from weapons and spying devices, to microscopes focused on various biological and nano technology. Artemis would locate the items he thought were useful, and direct her to place them in the appropriate compartmentalized boxes.

"What about the modified mini Bouncing Bettys? Since they use Blue Rince tech, they should work." Juliet asks, pointing to a small container with many explosive devices lying in neat rows.

"Yes, they should be functional, but remember, I am supposed to be spying and learning more about the Wizards, not planning for a full scale war. Put them into the 'Armageddon box' as you have so quaintly named it." Artemis replies in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Oooh, how about thoes little bug looking things on that table?" She points out enthusiastically.

"No, I'm afraid those are pure technology, they wouldn't work. However these RFID patches will be useful for tracking things and people. I have plenty, so be sure to set some aside to give to Father. He will find a use for them I'm sure." He mentions, pointing to some sheets of plain looking little grey patches. (Guaranteed to take on the texture and colour of whatever item they are placed on.)

"Right, stealth box for these." Juliet says as she grabs the sheets and stuffs them into a smooth black box.

They continue on like this for a while, Artemis passing over most of the usual gadgets since they will not operate in high magic zones. Human wizards seemed not to realize that there was such a thing as magical pollution, and gleefully used magic for everything under the sun. The Fey were of course smarter than that, which was why they could have tech and magic combined. Wizards were stuck with nothing more complicated than watches.

When Artemis and Juliet are almost finished, an urgent high pitched beeping is heard. Artemis reaches down and pulls out his Fairy communicator, saying nothing more than a short, "Yes?"  
_Why is Foaly calling so soon, we are waiting until Wednesday to initiate the next phase...  
_  
His thoughts are cut off by what he next hears.

"Artemis, we have a problem." Foaly's voice is obscured by a bit of static, due to the long distance nature of the call, but it sounds strained and nervous.

"Somehow one of the biggest baddest evil wizards around has come back from the dead. We had all thought he was gone for good which was a relief because the mudmen were starting to suspect something was going on. If they had discovered the magical humans, then they would have only be a short step away from discovering us. And things would all have gotten uglier than a Swear Toads face." Foaly pauses to take a deep breath.

"We were in alot of danger last time, because once this guy Voldermort was done with regular mud-men, he would have turned on all the non-humans living above ground. We would have had to pull all operative from their positions, and seriously restrict all above-ground travel to absolute emergency's!  
We would have been safe, which is why we all went underground in the first place long ago, but it would have meant abandoning countless people and species to extinction!  
There are many Fey species that refused to go underground eons ago, and now they live poor lives, scraping out a living ignorant of alot of things. We try and help, but there is not much we can do for them if Voldermort wins.  
He almost did win last time Artemis... It was truly horrible how many people that one man killed and tortured..."

Foaly gives Artemis a few seconds to let the implications sink in, "We need your help, and we need it badly. Last time we couldn't stop this guy at all, it was a pure fluke that he was defeated and supposedly killed. You have read the history books, you know what happened. And I doubt he will be defeated this time without some serious help. You are the only human we can really trust, we need you to get close to the main people participating in this war, and you have to keep an eye out for events we can unobtrusively nudge in the right direction."

Foaly worriedly asks, "Are you willing to do this? I won't make you say yes, this is a dangerous job and there are very real risks of death if things go belly up too fast. We would of course do our best to grab you before anything happened, but things can happen too fast for us to do anything about... I don't know what else to say Artemis, I was not expecting to need you so soon..."

Foaly falls silent awaiting Artemis's answer.

Artemis's mind is racing; _I have to do this, I'm human and could easily be affected. I am not even a real wizard, and if that was found out, it would make me and all of my family a target.  
But I hardly know anything about the culture yet, I would look out of place, I can only get away with the 'Foreigner' excuse for a limited time... I will simply have to absorb the knowledge needed faster. _He thinks with determination.

_Hmmm... Likely I will need to somehow get close to Dumbledore, he was the leader of the resistance last time, but now he is a headmaster. I couldn't possibly pass as a regular student, not to mention that Hogwarts does not take transfers... Also there is that Harry Potter boy, the one who stopped the Dark One last time... He might have something special about him, I will have to analyze him and see if I can't do a few discreet tests on him, he is also at Hogwarts, making that location more important...  
Wait, British laws allow Apprentices to go wherever their teachers go, and do magic under their supervision at any age. That is especially useful since my permission to use magic freely only works in Ireland...  
Apprenticeship is usually done to teach students particularly gifted in a specific area of magic, and I can easily pass as gifted. Filius would be able to make all the arrangements and I would have access to all that goes on in that school, access even to the famed library with plenty of books I haven't been able to acquire yet. I would have freedom of movement to a limited degree, able to disappear for emergency's, not subject to most of the silly curfew rules in place in most boarding schools...  
Yes, that is the best option. It will also help me further my own plans..._

Artemis clears his throat, aware that he has been silent for too long now, and replys, "Very well, I believe I have the beginnings of a plan."

_

* * *

A Few Days Later i__n Dumbledore's Office..._

Filius Flitwick adjusts his robes nervously as Dumbledore looks over his glasses at the odd pair in front of him. Albus fully intended to allow Filius to have his apprentice live at Hogwarts, since there was not much he could do to stop it other than firing the man. But he had to admit that the boy was not what he had expected, Flitwick was such a cheerful man and Albus would have expected any student of his to be of a similar diposition.

After getting the formality's done with, Albus begins to speak very seriously to the boy, "You understand that you would have to follow the majority of the rules, except for the ones Filius here decides would be inappropriate?  
You cannot start fights with any students here, nor will you be granted any special privileges.  
You are not a teacher so you cannot take away house points, and you are expected to be polite to all the Professors you meet, regardless of your personal opinion of them.  
You will be here to learn, so I will be allowing the use of the library, and if Filius deems that you need to see a specific book in the restricted section, you will only need a signed note from him.  
You will have your own small room attached to Flitwick's, and you will be expected to eat meals with the rest of the staff.  
Also, due to recent events, I must ask you to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity and be sure to report anything odd that you notice to a nearby Professor immediately.  
You will be briefly introduced at the beginning of Term, and if you wish, I can even sort you. It might help you to fit in a little better here.  
Do you have any questions?" He ends by folding his hands together in front of himself and awaiting a response.

"I vould not like to ve sorted, I think I do not need to ve placed in a category. I am very grateful zat you are allowing me to stay here in this legendary school of yours sir, and I hope I do not disappoint you. I think any questions I come up vith Flitwick can answer. I thank you for your time, you are a generous man." The dark haired youth responds calmly.

_The boy is nearly impossible to read_... Albus thought to himself.  
A subtle mind probe had revealed nothing more than strong shields. His posture and body language revealing nothing more than that he was very good at controlling himself and hiding his emotions.  
A background check had shown nothing more than what was expected, a family that was semi dark, mostly neutral, staying away from Russia due to a potentially deadly political faux pas.  
The boy was a mystery, especially since Albus had never heard Flitwick mention that he was good friends with that family. But then again, Albus didn't know Filius all that well, and frankly he had bigger annoyances right now than a simple apprentice.

"Very well, I'm glad you have chosen to apprentice under Filius, he is a very good teacher." Albus says with a twinkle in his eye.

Albus then turns his head to Flitwick and tells him, "Oh and I might be forced to hire a government sponsored teacher this year for DADA position Filius, so be sure to keep out of their way and try not to attract too much attention. I will be warning everyone else once they come back from vacation. That will be all I think, all the papers have been signed and things seem to be in order. Good luck in your studying young man."

Albus nods again to them both and gestures towards the door. Flitwick is relieved that things went so smoothly and wastes no time in leaving. Artemis takes his time however, making sure to memorize the layout of the room for future reference.

Once the door closes and they are at the bottom of the stairwell, Artemis tuns to Flitwick and says in a sly tone, "Zat vent vell."

* * *

(Second AN: I will be moving things along faster now, since next chapter will see Artemis actually at Hogwarts, wherein the plotting shall begin! Muahahah...  
Also, yes I know I need to work on the point of view I am using, as well as the future/present/past tense. I always seem to mix them up. Any suggestions on how to fix that would be nice.)


	9. Thoughts and Plots

AN: Tada! Here is another chapter! Let me know if I make any major spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

Artemis Fowl was bored.

He was being forced to sit at the staff table in Hogwarts and while he was seated next to Filius who was a decent conversationalist, he also had the misfortune to be seated next to the highly unpleasant Potions Master he had met earlier that year. (Not that he would ever show anyone what he was feeling.)

Everyone at the table was waiting for the students to arrive, so that the new children could be sorted into categories that would limit and define them, and the older students could begin to stuff their faces.  
He wasn't looking forward to this aspect of his new position.

Currently he was busy listening in on the few conversations happening near him, when his almost meditative state was interrupted by a question being directed at him from a woman he immediately identified as Professor Sprout.

"Well hello dear, and how are you liking Hogwarts so far? Don't you just love the ceiling?" She gushes enthusiastically.

She barely gives him any time to reply with a startled, "Hogvarts is a very nice place so var..." When she immediately interrupts him with a enthusiastic, "Its so interesting when someone gets an apprentice around here, why the last time I had one myself was probably 10 years ago! Although since then the only student that has come close to being truly gifted with plants is Longbottom. I'm considering taking him on for a year or two after he graduates. Oh, but you wouldn't know him, silly me!" She then laughs heartily in a most grating manner.

_Lovely... I have been here all of a day and already cannot stand half the teachers. This place's library had better be worth it..._ He thinks to himself in irritation.

Thankfully she was interrupted by Professor Snape. A brief argument about Longbottom's skill, or lack thereof, ensued.

Luckily, before Artemis could be plagued by any more unwanted attention, the students arrive.

A virtual flood of teenagers pouring in through the main doors attracts all the attention of the teaching staff, as they come in chatting and yelling, teasing and joking each other about how their summers went. Snippets of conversation float up to the main table, mostly talk about Quiddich, sunburns and annoying siblings.  
After a very long 15 min of students coming in, seating themselves, staring up at the staff table to inspect any new staff and staring at Artemis in open curiosity. Artemis is feeling **very** hungry, and **very** annoyed.  
_  
You would think they have never seen a teenager before... _He thinks sourly.

After a few more agonizing moments, the Headmaster stands up and nods to all the returning students. There is a immediate hush as they all finish up what they were saying and they begin to pay attention to Dumbledore.

* * *

*After one long sorting*

* * *

"Now, I'm sure you all have been quite curious about the new faces up here, I'm pleased to present to you Professor Grubbly-Plank who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures, and the new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delorace Umbridge!"

Dumbledore pauses for a polite round of applause from the students and staff, and then continues.

"Also, I'm pleased to tell you all that Professor Flitwick has taken on an Apprentice. His name is Artemis Fowl and he's from Russia, so please give him a warm welcome!"

A slightly more enthusiastic round of applause greets this news, perhaps due to the fact that the last apprentice at Hogwarts was 5 years ago. (It had been Professor Vector who had taken on a bright student. Only the oldest students could even remember it, and the apprentice had not been very memorable.)

"Now that that is done with, I think its time to eat!" He enthusiastically mentions. And with a large theatrical wave of his hands, Dumbledore signals the house elves to make the feast appear.

The students all dig in to the food, (Most of them with appalling table manners Artemis notes.) and Artemis lets a small smile cross his face as he can finally eat.

* * *

After almost half an hour of excellent food and pleasant small talk with Filius, Artemis is feeling much more charitable towards the rest of the people at Hogwarts. Perhaps it wont be so bad as he first thought.

Of course his pleasant thoughts are then interrupted by his other unfortunate neighbour.

"So how did the Polyjuice Potion turn out?" Snape asks in a transparent and clumsy attempt at starting a conversation.

_Well its probably best to get on his good side, I have a feeling he could be a dangerous enemy... Hmmmm... He's supposed to be fantastic with potions, perhaps he will be able to help me with a few of the questions I still have about the subject... Might as well take advantage of his presence, _Artemis smirks mentally. _I bet I can have him telling me all his potion secrets within a year._

"It came out vell. My test run of it proved quite curious, I vould never have suspected the crocodile tears vould have acted as a stabilizer to make the potion last longer. I know it is a purifier for many potions, but doesn't it have a destabilizing effect on the ground ibex's beak? I vould imagine the chameleon eyes vould only make the acidic reaction vorse. I'm quite surprised that there vas no cascading reaction. Vould you care to enlighten me as to vhy it had the effect it did?"

_Now lets see if he bites..._

"I didn't think you would be so knowledgeable in Potions, not with Professor Flitwick's poor skills in that particular subject." Snape mentions with a biting drawl. "Well if you truly are interested in learning more about the subject, you are probably out of luck with him as your Teacher."

Snape gestures to Flitwick with a insulting sneer, pauses, and then seems to remember why he started the conversation in the first place. "But I suppose I might have time later to go over the interesting properties of crocodile tears. Although if you plan on making the trip all the way to my Labs in the dungeons, you might want to make the trip only for something more worthwhile than simply a few questions."  
He mentions in a more conciliatory tone.

(Snape then seems to give up trying to lead the conversation, and skips the smalltalk and dancing around the subject that is usually customary when trying to get to a point.)

"I must admit there is quite a lot of mystery surrounding your family. You Fowl's seem to be quite infamous in Russia right now, risking the anger of a powerful pureblood family simply for a large profit. Then there is the mystery of why on earth Flitwick would take you on as an apprentice when he has never personally taught you before. You also apparently caused quite a stir at Gringotts... One must wonder why the Goblins seem so interested in you boy." Snape inquires almost menacingly as he raises one eyebrow at Artemis.

_Hmmmmm, he's not a patient man is he? So that's what he's after... information. No doubt on behalf of one of his 'Friends' amongst the pureblood elite.  
Well he is either very stupid and clumsy when it comes to offering something in exchange for information, or else he simply doesn't care if he is blunt about it. I wonder which one it is?_

_Well no matter. I suppose I could use his help with understanding the more intricate aspects of potion making, I haven't had much time to fully delve into the subject matter after all. (Not to mention it is necessary to get the misinformation out along as many channels as possible.)  
I suppose I will simply have to play a role of a eager and brilliant student, with a fascination for potions. No doubt he will soon get over his mistrust of my skills, and be glad for a capable student. (No doubt the ones he gets in this school are mostly inbred to the point of stupidity, and the rest likely cannot stand him.)  
At least it will be a welcome challenge of my acting skills..._

"Vell sir, its quite a long story actually, and mostly to due to my ancestors. To make a long story short, a long time ago one of them helped out a few of goblins. The goblins revarded them vith some better deals than most humans got. This continued until my family vas recognized as almost a goblin family. Its a long standing relationship of mutual trust.  
Goblins have been using my family to help themselves gain more gold for generations, and in return ve get the best deals around and make quite a tidy profit ourselves as well. Its been such a good arraignment, that so far both sides have only rarely considered betraying each other." He mentions with a small smirk.

Artemis pauses to gauge Snape's reaction to the little tale he was spinning, unfortunately Snape's face is unreadable at the moment. He continues with, "So its nothing really to do with me sir, only that I vill be expected to take over once my father dies. I have never met the goblins here in England, so I suppose they might get a bit excited around me and because of potential profits in the future. As for Professor Flitvick, vhen he heard I vas looking for a suitable teacher to extend my education, he volunteered. It vas especially useful that he lived here in Europe, and not in Russia.

That is all the details I am able to share right now sir, unfortunately it seems like the Headmaster is about to make an announcement."

This was true. But Artemis had been getting tired of spreading his 'tall-tale' anyways. He needed to concentrate on making plans now that he was here at Hogwarts. So many avenues to explore, so little time.

_That infamous library is going to have to be my first stop. I think after a good two weeks of browsing I should be familiar with most books in there, and will likely have identified the areas I will need to focus on._

_Alchemy obviously, since the Headmaster himself had been involved in creating the last Philosophers stone. Although he will likely have removed any books that are key to the process of manufacturing it, he has to leave the reference guides and general mentions alone._

_Next of course is the subject of immortality. Methods attempted in the past by noteworthy people, things that are banned and illegal, every mention of the subject will have to be hunted down._

_Lastly, there will have to be a in-depth search of pureblood family lines. Especially the ones with parseltounge as a family gift. But while I'm at it, I might as well cross reference all the local purebloods and make a list of those who support Voldermort, and those who are Neutral. I doubt there will be many who directly oppose his aims, but there is likely to be a few._

_Hmmm.... Might as well see how many of the Dark Lords supporters have attended this school. Might be a link to something useful._

_Next item on the list, obviously is to get on the good side of those who may be useful or dangerous. Snape has a link to the Death Eaters, he used to be one himself according to Fillius's information, he will be the prime target._

_Next target will be that disgusting Umbridge woman. Shes obviously a tool for the laughable 'government' running this country and could easily interfere. Why right now shes even making a speech to the rest of the school stating that fact in a very long-winded and flowery manner. I might be able to use her later, but at the very least I must make sure she wont interfere with anything I plan on doing._

_There's something about Potter... He is important somehow. I shall have to keep an eye on him. Gaining his trust would be useful, but I cant see that happening anytime soon. I'll be sure to bug him in case he knows anything useful and shares it aloud with one of his friends._

_Ah, finally the speeches have ceased..._

Artemis claps politely with everyone else, and rises up to follow Flitwick back to his new quarters. Artemis had already memorized a basic layout of the sections of the castle that didn't change, and he already knew what Flitwicks password was going to be, (Fibonacci Numbers) but it was best to pretend not to know the layout of a place hes never been to before. (Not to mention that there still was the matter of the few parts that did change constantly, it would take him a while to get the pattern of those memorized.)

One thing Artemis knew for sure, was that this was going to be a long and tiresome year.

* * *

AN: Oooooh, the ploting has started! I gave you a bit of insight of what Artemis's goals are, and some of his plans. Not many of them have much to do with what hes supposed to be there for, but what do you expect from Artemis? Of course hes gonna be multi-tasking and have a few side projects. ^^

Next one will have much less introspection, and have a few of the interesting events that are going to be happening throughout the year. It'll take a while to do that chapter I expect, but I'll eventually get it done, dont you worry.


	10. Lessons

Artemis Fowl spent the next month being very busy indeed.

He had to make sure to attend each of Flitwick's classes at least once to memorise the names and faces of every student in the school and find out their basic personality traits, at least as much as can be observed in a classroom.  
He had to make sure to keep on studying the subjects he only had a basic knowledge of, since he was supposed to be a full wizard, and already know these things in detail.

Then, he not only had to keep on programming useful spells into his wand, trying to find ways to achieve the same effects with the least amount of magical power, but he had to even help Flitwick with some demonstrations and marking every now and again, lest the other teachers begin to suspect his 'apprentice' status.  
Thus almost every other spare moment was spent in the library, reading books from almost every subject and era, from the out of date law-books, to the newest cleaning spells invented, in an effort to make sure he had the the good majority of it memorised by the time the year ended.

This of course meant that it would take quite a while before he could begin to set some of his plots in motion. Oh sure he was making sure to have a kind word or complement ready for the times he ran into Umbridge, and his dinnertime conversations with Snape were proving to be at least interesting, covering a wide variety of topics. (When the man wasn't complaining bitterly about almost every student.) But Artemis had yet to find a good chance to ingrate himself more fully into the various pawns good graces. Especially the major pawn among the students.

This all changed when he managed to overhear a very interesting conversation in the library between one of the regular visitors Hermione, and her two friends...

* * *

_(Excerpt from pg. 295 of Harry Potter and_ _the Order_ _of the Phoenix.)_

"I was wondering", Hermione said suddenly, "whether you'd thought any more about Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry."  
"Course I have," said Harry grumpily, "cant forget it, can we, with that hag teaching us -"  
"I meant the idea Ron and I had _" Ron cast her an alarmed, threatening kind of look. She frowned at him, "- Oh, all right, the idea I had, then - about you teaching us"  
Harry did not answer at once. He pretended to be perusing a page of _Asiatic Anti-Venom's, _because he did not want to say what was on his mind.

_(End Excerpt.)_

"I - I just don't know what to say Hermione. I still think its silly, it was all luck, what could I possibly teach anyone? But -" Hermione shoots a triumphant look at Ron, and he perks up, now that he's sure Harry wont start shouting again.  
"But I think we shouldn't stand for that hag's teaching, we should be trying to do something... I'm just not sure." Harry trails off, noticing a shadow fall onto the table as someone approaches.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" A cultured voice speaks, "I personally have found Madame Umbridge's supposed 'teaching' a horrendous parody of vat it should be. If you are in need of a qualified teacher, I could recommend Flitvick, he has von many dueling avards, and knows quite a few spells that may be of use. He has taught me much of vat I know." The mysterious apprentice waits patiently for a reply, as the three students are a bit surprised and don't say anything for a few seconds.

Hermione is the first to recover her wits, and quickly snaps a retort, "You shouldn't be listening in on other peoples conversations you know!"  
Artemis smirks and replies, "Actually, I vas merely here to grab a few books, I managed to 'overhear' you vhile in the next row over. You really should be more careful of where you speak, and of vat you speak of. Especially in a public place. Vat if I had been Umbridge? Or the unpleasant blond boy who seems to go out of his vay to cause you three trouble? Malfoy I believe vas his name. You could have gotten your little club banned by the High Inquisitor before it even started." He states with a knowing glance.

Hermione looks embarrassed as she starts to flush, "Oh, he's right, we really should be more careful guys." Looking at Artemis nervously she asks, "You aren't going to tell her are you? I've noticed she seems to like you and well -"  
Artemis cuts her off before she could embarrass herself further by trying to ask for his silence. "Nein. I vont be telling anyone about this little project of yours, as long as you ensure that there vill be proper supervision by an instructor. I don't vant to have you running around cursing each other, and von of you ending up seriously injured or dead. I vont have that on my conscience. You three have to inform me of who you vill have supervise, and I vill be checking in vith them to ensure you are folloving my advice. Understood?" He finishes with a commanding air. (Inwardly smirking as he knows exactly where this will end up going.)

"But, we couldn't possibly ask a teacher, they aren't allowed to instruct in someone else's subject, except at the original instructors request! Its in _Hogwarts a History._" Hermione muses out loud, ignoring the bemused glances passing between her two friends.

"The only other people that would count would be someone like a Prefect, or Head girl and boy. Or..." She glances up, "You said Flitwick taught you? And he IS an accomplished dueler... You seem concerned, and its not like you have to go patrolling at night, or supervise any number of other clubs that the Professors already manage. Well then, if you care so much, how about YOU teach us then." She finishes, smug in the knowledge that he probably doesn't want to involve himself, and will likely drop the whole 'supervisor thing' once he realises there aren't any suitable candidates. _He seems like a arrogant pureblood who wont lift a finger to do more than read a book about a curse, he's always in here, doing nothing but reading. _She thinks to herself.

But to her annoyance, Artemis just looks thoughtful for a second, before replying, "Vell, I had not thought of that. It seems you are right, the only one who vould have the time would be me. It seems I must be a teacher this year. Very vell, I shall begin instructing you on how to fight. I am afraid my personal style is a bit more, practical, you could say. I've alvays focused a bit more on results, rather than technique, so I am afraid it wont entirely prepare you for your exams."

Ron pipes in, "Well, we aren't concerned with Exams, so much as we are just learning to defend ourselves. Given You-Know-Who being back, I think that's more important." Hermione looks a bit disapproving with Rons attitude about Exams, but nods. "Yes, well I think they're both important. I suppose we must thank you." She admits grudgingly. "We could have run into some trouble there if it had been someone else behind the books. I have heard you are a genius, and I would love to get the chance to talk to you about some of my theory's about magic sometime after Defence lessons."  
She hastily adds, "If you have time of course, you must be busy, especially now that we've dragooned you into helping us."

Artemis ignores the rolling of Harry and Ron's eyes, as he politely tells Hermione, "I'm sure sometime ve can go over your theory's, and perhaps see if they have anything to them. Speaking of theory's, now that you have reminded me, I must get back to my thesis on _Arcane Resonaces and Magnification Effects on Ritual Spells. _I vill contact you during the veek and inform you as to the time and location. You had intended this group to be able to teach others as vell?"

At her nod he continues, "I shall then take the liberty of inviting a few other students that I feel vould benefit from extra lessons. I'm sure they all vill meet vith your approval. I vont be inviting idiots who vould inform the Inquisitor of our little study group, that vould be counter productive. I do ask that you don't invite anyone yourselves until you have discussed it vith me."

With that, he turns to leave and begins to walk away with his books floating behind him, pausing only to deliver one last parting shot. "And do try to keep out of trouble, I can't always be saving you."

After she is sure that he is gone, Hermione turns to Harry. "I cant believe him, he's so.. so..."  
"Arrogant?" Harry smirks at her.  
"You just don't like him because he's smarter than you." Ron contributes with a laugh.  
Harry shakes his head, "Nah, I think its cus she has a crush on him." He grins, knowing that this is the perfect revenge for trying to make him teach.  
A loud shriek from Hermione confirms this observation, as she turns red, and leaves in a huff.

After Ron stops laughing, (Earning a glare from Madame Prince.) He says, "You don't suppose she really likes him do you? She got awful mad."  
"No way!" Comes the reply, from the clueless as ever Harry.

* * *

_Later that week..._

Artemis is walking down the hall, on his way to impart some knowledge to some idiot teenagers, when a most unusual occurrence stops him. He notices a tiny little blond girl standing in his way, arms crossed, bright blue scarf wrapped around her neck, and the oddest radish earrings dangling from her ears. She stares intently at him, and raises just one eyebrow, looks around to make sure no-one is near and speaks.

"I know what you are not." She states defiantly.  
"Oh really? And vat pray tell am I not?"  
"You aren't a Wizard. You're pretending to be one, but you aren't."

This loaded statement leaves Artemis inwardly blinking in shock. On the outside, as cool as ever, he casually retorts, "That's a bit of a odd thing to say. How could I not be a wizard? I have a wand, I cast spells, I have magic at my command. What else could I be?"

"I'm not sure what you are. Just that you're not a wizard. I can see things you know. No-one else ever believes me, even when its obvious.  
I am beginning to think that no-one else sees things right. I used to think they were pretending, but there are so many people who seem to not know... They cant all be pretending... Not that many people... I hope..." She looks lost for a moment, then focuses back on Artemis.

"You have had your aura changed. It used to be something else, now it screams wizard. But that's not right, its not supposed to be so obvious and vivid. It looks fake, like someone who dies their hair a silly colour. But... I don't know what you are. And I want you to tell me. I have to know.  
If you dont promise to tell me... I'll do something, I dont know what, but I will test you till I figure it out."

She then cocks her head to the side, waiting for an answer.

Artemis thinks for a second, and then cautiously inquires, "Why do you vant to know? Vat vill you do if you find out I am just a very odd wizard?"  
"I know you arent. You're special, and important. The Lanorrans around you in the shadows all whisper the same things. They all say you are powerful, and important, and will change things, change things in a big way. The only other one who makes them so excited, is Harry.

Lanorrans only gather around people who have a really big destiny, and will have two paths to take. Harry will have to make a choice one day, between two big things, and so will you. I plan on getting to know Harry more to try and figure out what his choice will be, and now that you're here, I plan on getting to know you too.  
Thats why I have to know, I think it has something to do with your choice..." She stops and waits for his answer.

Artemis goes deep into thought for a few seconds, thinking of all the possibilities and permutations. The good thing was that even if he revealed anything, no-one would likely believe her, the wizarding world didn't seem to know it had something special in Luna Lovegood. He had seen her in class, doing well, but ignored by all her classmates. Always alone and teased.  
Allying with Luna could backfire, but she could also be invaluable. She seemed to be able to see things no-one else could. Almost a seeress. But she didn't seem to have visions like they usually did, and if she had ever made a prophesy, she would probably be more popular than she was.  
She might be able to help him furthur his plans... but of course he didnt have to tip his hand yet.

Dropping the accent briefly to show her that he is serious, "Very well, I will tell you the truth about what I really am, and why it looks like my aura is fake. But you did not specify** when **I would have to reveal this information. So I will not be telling you now. How about later, when I'm in the mood? I will tell you sometime in... 5 years. Does that seem satisfactory? I would also have to ask you to never reveal this information, or your suspicions to anyone." He gives her one of his more menacing glares.

"Hmm... no, 5 years is too long. I could probably figure it out in 5 years. How about in 2 years, and I will swear an unbreakable oath not to reveal anything to anyone?" She counters.

"3 years, an unbreakable oath, and I will include you in my little study group. Harry is in it so you will get a better chance to get to know him, and you might even learn a bit of Defence against the Dark Arts while you're in it. You certainly will not from Umbridge."

"Deal!" Luna breaks out a gigantic smile, and extends a hand towards Artemis. They shake briefly, then Artemis says, "Also, the Defense Group is meeting now, so if you dont have anything planned it vould be best if you vere to come along."

"Ok." She grabs her wand twirls it around her arm leaving behind a few colourful swirls of blue magic and intones, "I solemnly swear, on my life and magic, that I will not reveal to anyone, anything that you tell me that is a secret." Another grin, as she grabs Artemis's hand again and says, "Do you accept the terms?"

"I do." The magical swirls sink into her arm, and all is normal once more.

Artemis makes his way to Flitwick's office, with a happy little Luna following along. And when he reaches it, he finds the hall filled with a few curious students, who all turn to look at him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione are there waiting. As are Fred, George, Lee Jordan and Susan Bones.

Artemis strides up to them, and speaks. "This vay please." Opening the door, he leads the way into Flitwick's office. Seeing Filius at his desk marking papers, Artemis nods in greeting. "Filius, these are the students I informed you of, there may be more joining us in later sessions. Please insure no-one interrupts us."

"Of course Artemis. And I'll probably drop in from time to time to watch, even though I'm not allowed to teach." Turning to the assorted students with a smile, "You all will do well I think, I'm the one who recommended half of you, so I know you are good enough. Just remember to be careful." Flitwick nods and goes back to his marking, circling a particularly horribly spelled word.

Artemis mutters a password to a plain wooden door off to the side "_Mandelbrot Set_", and it opens inwards to reveal a seldom used study hall/detention room. Flitwick hardly ever had trouble with students, so he rarely ever needed it, making it perfect for Artemis's purposes.

Everyone stands in the middle of the room, looking at each other a little awkwardly. Fred even cracks a joke to George about how everyone looks like they're being asked to dance.

Artemis closes the door, and walks to the front if the room. "Alright. First I vant you all to introduce yourselves. Then we vill start with some basics such as Aiming, and Dodging. It dosen't matter if you know a thousand spells, if you cannot hit anyone vith them. And if you can't even dodge a spell, then you vill quickly lose any fight, especially if you lose your vand for any reason."

As they all exchange names, Artemis moves the tables and chairs out of the way with a quickly spoken spell, and transforms some into targets, roughly shaped like people.

Thus the lesson begins, with everyone showing how poorly their aim is with stunners, and working to get the hang of hitting whatever body part they want. The only ones who have any skill at it at the beginning are Harry and Lee.

Then they all move onto Dodging. They are all paired up and taught a colour changing spell, with each one being assigned a different colour. (A spell which Fred and George have long since mastered of course.) Then they have to try and hit each other, as many times as they can, while dodging the other persons attacks. Anyone who marks another combatant who isnt their target will loose points. And you gain points for every mark you get on your opponent.  
At first, most people just stand there, casting the spell as fast as they can, and only moving a little to try and dodge attacks.

But upon seeing this horrible display of lack of movement, one which would shame anyone who has ever been taught by a Butler, Artemis calls for a break. "No no no, look at you, you are all barely even moving. You all vould be dead many times over in a real fight. You have to imagine that every spell coming at you is the killing curse. If even one hits you, you are dead. Watch this example and see if you cant figure out what to do."  
With that, he calls upon Guenhwyvar. Smoke swirls out of the statue hidden in his inner pocket, and slowly solidifies into the black panther. "Gwen, I need to show these students how to properly dodge a spell. Thus I vill be casting a colour changing spell at you. If you cannot dodge it, you vill be turned pink vhere it hits you." Gwen gives out a growl, not liking the sound of being turned pink, and tenses her muscles preparing to jump away.

Artemis starts almost immediately, casting as many spells as he can in rapid succession. He tries his best to anticipate where Gwen will move to next, and even though she is wildly running, jumping, and dodging around the room, he even manages to hit her a few times. She takes advantage of the tables and chairs, using them as cover, and even uses Ron as a shield for a few seconds. Finally she grows tired of the game, and pounces on top of Artemis, ending the fight.

"Thanks Gwen," He dryly wheezes as she finally moves off him. "You can stay if you want to watch them try and fail." Turning to everyone else he remarks with a sarcastic tone, "Vell? Vhat are you vaiting for? You have been shown how to properly dodge an attack, so now try again. Anticipate vere your opponent vill aim his spells, find cover, and move out of the vay of spells. It is very simple."

With that, everyone reluctantly goes back to practicing dodging. Ron remarking, "I dunno what he's expecting of us, we cant move around as fast at a giant bloody cat."

"Ron, Language! He's right you know, we should be moving around more." Hermione tells him as she sidesteps a spell from Luna.

Practice continues until they are too tired to move around. They are sent back to their dorms with instructions to come back next week at the same time, and to try and practice their aim until then.

* * *

In the hall, Harry speaks up to his friends, "That was actually kinda fun, even if I can barely move now. It makes sense that hes teaching the basics like that first, before he actually teaches us spells."  
"Nah, my favorite part was when he got jumped by that huge cat. Smug bugger making us run around like that, he deserved it." Ron chimes in.

"We had been a bit curious -"  
"As to whether these little study sessions -"  
"Would be any good. But we think -"  
"He really knows his stuff -"  
"And we are definitely coming back -"  
"For more. This has always -"  
"Been our poorest subject -"  
"So we did need the help."

Fred and George contribute their two cents worth, before they and Lee Jordan go down the hall in a different direction, chatting about how to make the puking pestles a bit less vomit inducing since it was hard to take the antidote currently.

Susan shakes her head at them, "How can you survive having those two for brothers Ron? I would go nuts. I did have fun though, I guess I'll see you guys in class. Bye!"  
She gives a little half wave and takes the next left towards the Hufflepuff's tower.

Luna simply keeps on walking next to the trio for a while, and when they turn down a corridor to go to their dorm, she gives everyone a wave, and says, "Watch out for Nargles!"

"Boy, that Luna sure is odd." Ron remarks.  
Hermione defends Luna. "Yeah, but she can dodge almost anything I throw at her. She's a nice girl so don't be mean."

"Lets just get our homework done and go to sleep, k guys?" Harry speaks up, stopping the budding argument.

* * *

AN: Tada! New, but short chapter. Artemis is getting himself into a postion of trust for a few key people, and lessons in proper fighting has begun. And of course, I had to include Luna, cus she was always my favorite. :D

Next chapter might be a while, and it will probably skip over much of the year. Afterall, aside from Defense lessons with Artemis, he dosent interact much with many people in Hogwarts. So the year should end faily fast once the various relationships are set up, and only the interesting bits will be displayed for your reading. :P


	11. To Be, Or Not To Be?

Quick Summary...

* * *

For a while, all was good.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Lee Jordan, and Fred & George Weasley all ended up joining the little defence club.

Artemis was not sure about Longbottom, but Luna seemed sure that he could be important, and since it didn't hurt to include the boy who was from an old family line, he joined up as well.

The inclusion of the Slytherin Daphne was unwanted at first, but since her family was mostly neutral but powerful, and she was a nice girl, if smart and ambitious, she quickly proved herself and became somewhat close to Hermione, since they shared a similar love of learning and books.

Susan, the niece of a powerful member of government, was easily accepted of course, being the quiet and friendly Hufflepuff. She also proved to have a huge stubborn streak, and could somehow keep Fred and George in line most of the time.

The twins Fred and George proved clever and creative, and quickly proved why Artemis had included them.

Lee Jordan proved why Flitwick recommended him, proving to be a natural duelist. He might not have been from a well known family, but he quickly proved to be the only one who could keep up with Harry Potter in a fight.

Of course, only Daphne suspected that this group was mostly handpicked and likely Artemis's way of ensuring that certain people that may one day become powerful thought well of him.

After all, the group seemed to contain some of the most powerful family lines that were not dark, and a few magically powerful members of some less prominent lines. (In Daphne's mind, she figured that Hermione must actually be descended from a line of squibs, since otherwise how else would she be so powerful? She can't really be pure muggleborn!)

So for a few months they learned to fight, they learned to put aside house rivalry's, they learned that even most Slytherins hated Malfoy, they learned that Neville was actually pretty good at spells once he was taught properly, and they learned that life was better when you had more friends to share it with.

After a few months, they were fast becoming a tight-nit group, thanks to Artemis.

Then the Christmas Holidays arrived. Some of the defense group were staying at school to keep Harry company, but Artemis told them that meetings would be canceled until school started up again. He was leaving to do some business over the holidays.  
His only assignment to them, was that everyone staying at school had to practice transfiguring snow into an army of creatures, and could only attack with animated snow, or creatures transfigured from snow.

Here is where we catch up to current events, as Artemis watches the post owls fly away on the first day of holidays, and looks briefly at the objects he has received from various people.

Later in his office, he puts on a few portkeys he has bought which were disguised as rings, activated only by a specific code phrase. He makes sure he is looking his best before he takes up the large swan feather that he has been sent.

Checking a nearby clock for what feels like the tenth time, despite knowing exactly what time it is, Artemis holds onto the feather as it activates, the portkey sweeping him away in an instant.

* * *

_~ Somewhere in Italy ~_

* * *

Artemis lands clumsily as the portkey drops him dizzily onto the ground. Sadly, it seems this was the only magical travel method which would work for him, and of course it had to be one of the most unpleasant ones. Only Floo could possibly be worse, judging by the descriptions of it.

_You would think that with all that magic, they would have devised something more comfortable. Seems that if I want something done right, I shall have to do it myself.  
_He idly muses in the few seconds it takes to regain his balance.

Artemis dusts some non-existent dust off his elegant and very expensive robes and looks around. Noting the dark and gloomy atmosphere, the full moon overhead shrouded in fog, a slight movement of shadows on the snow covered ground, and a nearby forest of dormant trees appearing skeletal in the dim light, he chuckles.

"This setting is a bit clichè is it not? I never thought to expect a sense of humour from Lord Ventranari...  
Well I don't have all night, are you going to escort me, or should I call the meeting off?"

A voice from behind coldly says, "Follow me."  
A silent figure appears out of the shadows, moving with a feral grace as it slowly heads into the forest, making sure to keep in sight of Artemis as he follows behind.

Artemis falls into a light meditative trance while he follows the elusive guide, snow crunching underfoot the only sound heard.  
_Heartbeat steady, no fear, I am not prey. Heartbeat steady, no fear, I am not prey...  
_Artemis brings his breathing, heartbeat, facial muscles and pupils under control. There will be no obvious signs of his anticipation and fear, not if he can avoid it.  
These are dangerous people, most who make a single mistake in their presence don't live to make a second.

Soon they come to a widening of the path and a clearing up ahead. In that clearing are twelve figures standing in an almost complete circle. Each person is garbed in fine clothing as expensive as Aremis's own, and holds themselves with the same feral grace as the guide. They each seem to stand alone, only tolerating the presence of the others in the circle.

As Artemis approaches, they all turn to face him and seem to forget their differences. A glint of teeth flashing as a few lesser males try to intimidate him and the others turn to their unofficial leader slightly, wondering why this young prey is approaching when they thought they were here for an important meeting.

A smooth voice calls out, "Greetings young Artemis, we are so pleased you could make it. If you could take your place in the centre of the circle, we may begin negotiations." A gracious nod from their leader Damien, as if he was not putting Artemis in a very vulnerable negotiating position, where no matter where he turns, his back will be towards a very dangerous predator.

Artemis enters into the circle, ignoring all the other vampires. Facing Damien and not bothering to acknowledge the others, he nods back, as if he has been accorded the highest of honours by being in the centre of the circle.

Damien quickly takes the initiative, "So young one, I have heard that you represent a powerful faction, powerful enough to be able to do what you want within Ireland, and likely able to manipulate the laws there as you please. I have also heard that you seek an alliance with us creatures of the dark. Do you seek the alliance for the government? Or is in on behalf of some dark lord we have not heard of? Why do you offer so much, in exchange for what seems to be so little? I know you are not a fool, or else you would be dead right now."

Artemis smirks his worst evil vampiric grin, making those able to see his face wonder briefly if he might be part vampire, despite that being impossible.

"It is actually quite simple. While you get all the donated muggle blood you can drink, equal rights, and plenty of job offers from both the magical and muggle governments. I will be getting something very valuable to me indeed, if your people decide to take the offer and live in Ireland, defending it from all outside threats.

I get security.  
A very well defended country I can live in without worrying about invasion from the outside, meaning a safe base from which I can reach out from, and do what I want without worrying about the consequences.

You and your people will be ultimately one less obstacle I have to overcome, and one I would perfer not to face for you are very deadly when you wish to be.  
Thus if someone else were to try to use you against me or my people, you would be unable to accept if you were bound by my agreement first.  
I don't really care what you do once you agree, so long as you do not break the oath, and do not oppose me."

"Interesting viewpoint. But you did not answer my question. That was a meaningless answer designed to placate an idiot with something they would like to hear." Anger flashes across Damien's face, but then it subsides. He continues as if he had not raised his voice at all.

"Still, you have undoubtedly heard the rumours of Britain's last Dark Lord rising once more. Why should we not join him? He would offer us much vengeance and blood. I must admit, it has grown tiresome how the British government has been pressuring the other European ones to increase legislation against non-humans. The living conditions are beginning to become unbearable, even here in Italy.

But again I must ask, what goal do you seek? What need have you to go through all this trouble simply to make sure a rumoured Dark Lord does not gain our services for a few battles? Do you perhaps wish for us to eventually bestow upon you our gift of immortality?"

Sensing the danger inherent in the question, for vampires do not lightly turn anyone, he replies quite sincerely,"I have no need for your immortality, I still enjoy the sun's company on occasion and I have no desire to drink blood the rest of my existence.  
Do you only care for my motives? Is there nothing else you seek from this meeting? I had thought we were here to haggle over the finer points of the agreement we have discussed in letters."  
A single brow arches in question.

"Young one, you know very well that the deal you are offering us is the best one we have received in hundreds of years. I am well aware that I would not gain an inch more from haggling over the details, except the illusion that I had gained more.

Unlike the wizards, I have had many dealings with the muggle world, and I have certainly heard of you. I am not one to underestimate you, like so many of your enemies have, so do **not** treat me like a fool. The only thing that matters now, is why you are doing this. That will determine whether or not I accept, and whether or not the other leaders of the clans agree as well."

Damien glares over at Artemis, taking in every detail of the boy, and observing every heartbeat, every breath.

Artemis stands still for a few seconds, thinking a thousand different lies, a hundred possible answers, wondering what the vampire is looking for, which answer would work the best.  
Briefly he wonders if perhaps the truth would serve him best, but quickly dismisses that thought. These are vampires after all, they would not believe him if he told the truth, or they would turn on him in fear. Artemis barely understood the reasons himself, for there were many things pushing him to make the alliances he was cultivating now.

Selecting one answer he hoped would at least not offend, Artemis opens his mouth to speak when Damien interrupts.

"Stop, I will not listen to a lie. If you wont answer truly, I shall find the truth myself."

With barely more than a blur of motion, the most powerful vampires in Europe reaches out and grabs Artemis by the shoulder.

Before Artemis can think more than, _Darvit!_, fangs sink into his neck. As the pain begins to register, the blood begins to flow into the Vampire Lord.

The blood flows, emotions, memories, and stray thoughts begin to cross over, as Damien seeks the truth behind everything. A good long minute passes where despite the pain and loss of blood, Artemis dares not struggle, dares not make a single sound. For if he does, he could very well set off the predator instincts in the vampire, insuring a swift death as his throat is torn open.

The shock fades as the second minute passes, then a third, with no end in sight his thoughts begin to race, perhaps he might actually die...

_Darvit, I can't die now! I've barely begun.  
I was too arrogant, I should have not tried to lie, but how did he know? I gave nothing away.  
__Darvit! It cannot end like this, I wont let it.  
There must be a way out of this, a way to live. I don't want to die, not yet, not till I know..._

_Portkey wont work, Damien would be brought along, and would snap my neck the instant we landed.  
I can't fight, I can't even speak to bargain for my life._

_There is nothing I can do, is there...  
A million ideas, and nothing would work, unless I wanted to speed up my death.  
At least the longer I live, the greater the chance that something might happen to spare me..._

Who am I trying to deceive? The odds are less than .01% if Ventranari doesn't stop on his own.

_Darvit this hurts!  
I really wish something would happen, anything, an earthquake or meteor even..._

A fourth minute passes...

_I feel slightly dizzy, its a good thing he is holding me up now, and its getting harder to breath, classic symptoms of blood loss.  
__Interesting, I've had enough blood loss to experience that slight feeling of euphoria I read about, well at least it doesn't hurt so damned much now._

_I wonder when I will pass out, it cant be much longer if he keeps on draining my blood. No more than another few minutes...  
I can already feel my higher brain functions beginning to slow, how unfortunate.  
_

The fifth minute...

_Not how I always imagined I would die, better than some death's out there I suppose.  
Always thought it would be an assassins bullet to the head. Least that would have been quick._

_I wish butler was here..._

Blackness begins to intrude on the edge of his vision...

* * *

AN: Ooooooh, cliffhanger! Short chapter I know, but it ended in a nice little cliffhanger, I couldn't resist breaking it up into a shorter piece and posting it sooner. Tune in to see what happens next! Next update may be in a month, may be in a week, might be in a few months for all I know. But it will eventually come, for this story is too good to be abandoned! :P


	12. Dark Days

_Recap:_

Artemis Fowl was in trouble. He had attempted to lie to the most powerful Vampire Lord in Europe, and now was slowly being drained of all his blood.

So much left undone, Artemis regretted not having the chance to say goodbye to his family and friends. If only...

* * *

Six minutes after Lord Damien Ventranari began to drink Artemis Fowl's blood, he finally stops. He carefully withdraws his fangs from Artemis' neck, and releases his hold on the young mans body. It quickly collapses to the ground, limp and offering no resistance. Snow cushions the fall and only a soft thump can be heard, the rest of the forest is dead silent.

There is a pause, and Lord Ventranari speaks, "I see... How fortunate for you Artemis Fowl the Second. I have looked deep and decided that I like you. You are clever and brave, and a most stubborn mortal. I have seen your motivations and have decided that they suit my purposes.  
I accept your offer of alliance. The terms shall be as you set forth, and all the European Vampire clans shall sign."

The other clan lord in the ring look on, surprised at this act of mercy. There are some angry glares as Ventranari dares to speak for all of them, but the wisest know that in the end they all shall do as Ventranari wishes.

The body on the ground moves slightly, and his eyes flutter open. "I don't suppose you'd mind helping me stand up?" Artemis whispers weakly.

Damien laughs darkly and reaches out to pull Artemis upright. "Don't ever attempt to lie to me again boy. You might be able to hide it from a lesser vampire, but I am not as easily fooled. Now I suggest you go before one of us decides to finish you off. You are so weak, you are practically declaring yourself as prey. Not everyone has as much control as I."

Damien then lets go of Artemis, and as he sways almost drunkenly trying to keep his balance, Artemis whispers the word to activate one of his portkeys. With a dizzying whirl, he is whisked off his feet and swept away back to Hogwarts.

The spinning of the portkey quickly renders Artemis unconscious, and he falls to the floor on the path outside the gates leading into Hogwarts, the closest a portkey will take him. The light of the moon falls across his paler than normal face, as his body goes into shock from the blood loss.

* * *

Artemis wakes up head pounding and feeling nauseated. Keeping his eyes closed he listens intently, trying to figure out where he is. It feels as if he is in a bed, with cotton sheets over him.

Somewhere he can hear water dripping constantly, a soft faraway sound. He can hear someone wearing hard boots walk over to him, it sounds like the floor is hard, stone or possibly tile.

"Awake are we?" Comes the sardonic voice of Severus Snape.

_Darvit, out of the frying pan and into the fire as the saying goes. Well, at least I live, and no doubt he aided me.  
I wish I didn't feel so miserable though, he is going to attempt to use my debt to him and try to get something from me, and I don't feel up to bargaining at all._

Deciding to risk opening his eyes, Artemis looks up to see the ceiling of a dank and mouldy looking room. Rotten looking wooden beams run across the ceiling and a single floating candle shines into his eyes, making him regret the action as his head now feels much worse than before.

_This does not look like the Hogwarts dungeons, this is unfortunate..._

He is also very certain that attempting to move would be very painful, and unwise.

"Well well well, you certainly had a rough night. Partying with vampires were you? Couldn't help but notice the bite marks, and loss of blood. Took two blood replenishing potions to keep you from deaths door."

Artemis thinks about responding, but the swollen throat and throbbing head conspire to keep the normally sarcastic response from escaping. Probably for the best, since he might not be able to manage a proper Russian accent right now.

"Boy, you owe me a life-debt. If it weren't for me, you would have likely died. I happened to notice you as I was leaving Hogwarts, and since I could hardly delay the people I was meeting tonight nor could I simply let you die, I decided to take you along." Snape says this menacingly, as if he is not happy with this turn of events, but unable to change anything.

_Interesting..._

A door creaks from an unseen corner of the room, and an older man with long platinum blond hair comes into view. Artemis gets a sinking feeling in his stomach as he recognizes the man from his briefing on known death-eaters.

The man speaks in an oily tone clearly pleased with himself, "And isn't it a fortunate turn of events for us indeed that you have all but dropped into out laps? I've heard quite a bit about you boy, and I am so pleased that you are alive and well..."  
The unspoken "for now" seems ominous.

Lucius take a moment to look over Artemis with the same level of interest you would give to prey you are about to chase down.

"It is a good thing though that I was also late to today's meeting, or else I might not have spotted you being brought to Snapes rooms here. And I have wanted to meet you for a while now boy."

Artemis inwardly winces at being called 'boy' by such an arrogant prick, but maintains a calm outward appearance. After all, the only way to turn a situation this out of control to your advantage, is to pretend that it is all going according to plan...

_This was **NOT **part of the plan. I was supposed to arrive at Hogwarts safely and take a blood potion I had on me, for just such an event. But the spinning proved too much, and I never anticipated being drained so much. The vampire took too much, I much have lost over 40%._

_Now I'm trapped inside a dank and dingy room with two death-eaters. Hmm... I suppose the plan could work just as well with this twist, might even work better if I survive. I wonder if this is a permanent headquarters, or simply a temporary one..._

_Very good odds on the Dark Lord himself getting involved. I left myself vulnerable, and now I'm getting drafted. Great... _He thinks sarcastically. _This night gets better and better...  
_

_Better attempt speech before they think I suffered brain damage._

In a raspy tired sounding voice he manages a wavering "I too..."

_Horrible, I sound weak...  
_

Artemis coughs and tries again, "I too have heard a lot about you sir, I must say it is a pleasure to meet you as vell. I do vish this meeting had occurred under better circumstances, seeing as I am unable to even get up and greet you properly."

"Oh, that is no matter Fowl. Snape will have you fixed up with a few potions, and by then the preparations should be complete. I hope you find this party much more enjoyable than your ill fated one with the vampires. Hopefully this time you don't come so close to dying." Malfoy smirks and walks away to the door.

"Once the festivities are complete, I look forward to having a chat with you Fowl..." Is his last parting shot before he leaves and the door closes.

Artemis's eyes flicker back to Snape, the man looks as if he is suffering a nasty migraine. As Snape turns his body and attention back to Artemis, he lets his eyes close once more, to block out the candle light, and make Severus not realize he was being watched so closely.

After a few minutes Snape sighs and holds out two potions. "Drink this, you will want to be at your best as fast as possible."

Artemis of course briefly checks each potion before drinking it, to make sure its not harmful. "I see that you chose the milder pepper up potion to go along vith the restoration potion. No doubt this is to prevent the Addersworth effect that a proper energizing potion vould have?"

"As amusing as it would be to see you suffer severe nausea, you are going to be in enough pain this afternoon to satisfy my desire to see you punished for such sheer idiocy. Never thought I would have occasion to call you a dunderhead, but I can think of nothing else to describe someone who almost died at the hands of vampires."

Severus turns around to stare at something on a wall. His voice goes dangerously soft, "Did you think it would be amusing, playing around with vampires? Did you think you would be in no danger, to not even wear a simple amulet that prevents them from touching you? Did you perhaps believe you would somehow impress them enough to gain immortality?"

_Lovely, _Artemis thinks sarcastically. _I cannot tell him the truth, especially not that any protections against vampires would have soured the deal. But I refuse to let him think I was an idiot, thrill seeking at some party. How to salvage this..._

"Do you really think I vould be so careless Severus? Yes I vas at a party, but there vere no vampires invited. I vas attacked ven I vas finished escorting a young lady home.

I should have known better perhaps than to return to Russia for a simple party, but vithout advance notice, I had doubted my parents enemies vould have been able to prepare something so quickly."

The only reply Artemis gets is a snort of derision. After a few seconds, Snape turns around again, and begins to give Artemis instructions.

"You will be presented to the Dark Lord later tonight in a special ceremony. You will be expected to take the dark mark and join the ranks. If you wish to refuse service, let me know now so I can kill you painlessly. If you refuse in front of him, it will not be a painless death."

A brief pause, but when no objection is made, he continues.

"When you see the Dark Lord, drop to your knees and crawl the rest of the way there, and kiss the hem of his robes. Back away still on your knees and then once you are an appropriate distance away, you may rise again. Normally you would rise so that you join the circle of other Death-eaters, but today only, you will be front and centre, so don't back up too much.

The Dark Lord will question you, answer him as truthfully as you can but try not to say anything that will get you killed. Always refer to him as 'My Lord'.

There will be a large snake around, ignore it. You will likely be tested. Do whatever is asked of you the best you can, and show no hesitation or squeamishness. It will not help the victims, they are doomed either way, but you will be jeopardizing your own life.

If you pass, you will be given the mark, it is painful, but try not to cry out. You will then be given a mask, and told what your assignment will be. I have no idea what the Dark Lord will have planned for you, it could be anything from getting a job somewhere so you can be better positioned, to making or acquiring something for him.

You won't joining the permanent attack squads unless your cover is blown and you are revealed as a death-eater. You will also be given a small room here at headquarters, for use while you are summoned.

Any questions?"

Artemis shakes his head mutely. Everything seems to be explained, and nothing he can say will change the fact that he is trapped and will soon have to do something utterly tasteless and disgusting. And no doubt, he will have to pretend to enjoy it and seem willing.

_At least I have the location of their base now. I can start planting bugs, claymores, a blue rinse bomb and a few other surprises, and hopefully learn more about how to kill this cockroach of a man. This could help planning immensely._

Snape leaves the room with what could almost be a pitying look, or it could be a look of loathing, it is hard to tell in the dim light.  
Artemis slumps prone in the bed once more to think, plan, and generally feel miserable.


	13. Need Better Security

A few days later...

Artemis Fowl was busy over the holidays, so Harry and the friends who had stayed at Hogwarts had a fun time making snow creature armies and pulverizing each other with them.

Hermione and Ron proved to be a great team, and hard to beat, as Ron's snow lions would quickly outflank Fred and George's giant snow boars, while Hermione's snow wolves would relentlessly team up to take out even the largest boar.

Neville and Susan proved to be tough, since few could get past their defensive army of snow badgers and rhinos, but eventually Harry and Luna managed to get past them with a clever feint, using snow alligators as the distraction, and having cleverly formed flying snow hawks go over the battle entirely to pelt them with snow from above.

Daphne and Lee had gone home for the holidays, so they missed out on all the fun.

One day before the rest of the school would arrive on the train, Harry was out flying when he spotted Artemis walking towards the school from the front gates.  
_I wonder what he was up to these holidays... Probably with family... _he thought jealously.

_I should go tell him how we all did, and see when the next meeting will be. Plus I still don't really trust him, he acts too slithery... even if he does pretend to be a bookworm._

Then Harry paused, and got a brilliant idea.

He swoops into a shallow dive, and arcs his way over to the dormitory tower. Briefly charming the window open, he manages to barely dart inside, scraping his elbows on the sides of the window frame. Harry quickly grabs his invisibility cloak from his trunk, tucks it into his shirt, and jumps out of the window broom in hand.

A brief indescribable feeling fills him as he plunges towards the ground, stomach rising up, and feeling free for a few seconds, until he jumps back on his broom and flies towards the Ravenclaw side of Hogwarts.

Knowing he probably doesn't have much time left, he charms another window open, this time having to fight his way inside a much smaller opening. Landing on his feet with a thump in the hallway, he looks around to make sure no-one can see him. Spotting a good place to hide his broom, he carefully tucks it inside a humongous stone vase with ugly gargoyle faces on it.  
Then with a quick unfolding of his cloak, Harry Potter was invisible and ready to do a little spying on the too smart for his own good, for some reason teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts, and very mysterious Artemis Fowl.

Two long minutes pass before Artemis turns into the hallway, looking if possible, even paler than normal. He walks forwards, eyes distant, clearly thinking about something. Harry gives him a good heard start, and then follows behind carefully, trying to keep his footsteps in tune with Artemis, so he wont hear them.

They quickly make their way to the same hallway where the Defence Against Dark Arts lessons take place in the detention room. But instead of turning to enter the detention hall, Artemis goes to the opposite wall where a painting of a bunch of fluffy clouds sits. Muttering something that sounds like "fib-in-a-che Numbers" the entire wall for a good 5 feet goes transparent looking, and Artemis simply steps through.

Making a quick decision that he hopefully wont regret, Harry darts in after him.

_Hopefully if I am caught, at least Artemis isn't a bad sort and will probably forgive me if I have a good excuse... hmmm... I could say I was trying to figure out a way in, so I could surprise him later with a prank and that Fred and George put me up to it. Yeah, that's it, still might get me into trouble, but not as bad as spying on him would._

With his excuse ready, Harry returns to watching Artemis, curious about the room. He quickly realizes that its probably professor Flitwick's room, since almost all of the furniture is sized for a very tiny person. There is only a normal sized table, with one normal chair, and one tall smaller chair where they presumably could sit together. Above it is a painting of a cherry tree in bloom, with a Chinese man lying down under it.

There are bookshelves everywhere, and despite this being an interior room in the castle, large windows provide a lot of cheery sunlight. Plants grow in pots everywhere, climbing the bookshelves, and all the way up to the ceiling chandelier. There is an unused fireplace, and a small cupboard with a glass door, filled with a bunch of different bottles.

After Artemis goes over to it, picks one out and takes a hearty swig without even sitting down, Harry figure that they must not all be potions, and instead some are alcoholic drinks. Artemis then goes over to the table, sits down, and proceeds to stare at the bottle as if it holds some deep dark secrets within its amber depths.

Feeling kind of uncomfortable watching this, not knowing that Artemis was the type to drink, Harry looks around for a way to leave without being noticed.  
Unfortunately, aside from three doors set into the wall and the wall behind him that apparently goes intangible on command, there are no easy ways out. He doubts the window actually opens out into anything, opening a door would give away his presence, and so would making the wall go transparent again.

_Well, this was turning out to be a not so exciting idea..._

After another minute passes, Artemis takes one more drink from the bottle, then screws the lid back on carefully. He puts it back, and goes to knock on the far left door.

A faint, "I'm coming!" can be heard, and Flitwick comes out, Harry manages to get a peek of what is in the room before the door closes, but all he can see is a bed, more bookshelves, and more plants.

Harry can tell that something isn't right as Flitwick looks apprehensive, climbs up into his chair, and asks, "So, did things go well sir?"  
_Sir? I thought Artemis was an apprentice, so why is Flitwick acting like he is the boss?_

"They went," he remarks dryly. "I have succeeded in gaining a few more allies, most notably the vampires, banshee's and satyr's. Talks have progressed further on a few more races. Sadly the surface fey have declined, and I have not managed to secure the giants. I doubt we shall miss their particular... charms."

Sighing Artemis briefly lets emotions cross his face. Somewhere between queasiness and disgust, with a mix of determination, he steels himself before continuing.

"There was something unfortunately unexpected that occurred after my meeting with the vampires, but it might work in our favour. I simply have to find a way to turn this to our advantage."

He then rolls up his left sleeve.

As Flitwick gives out a gasp, Harry moves closer feeling sick, knowing what he is going to see on Artemis's arm. Sure enough, the Dark Mark, ugly and black is there, vivid against his pale skin.

Flitwick asks the question that Harry would dearly love to shout out, "What happened? How? Wha...what have you done?"

"I was foolish. After being nearly drained by the vampire Lord Damien Ventranari, I unfortunately passed out when I used my portkey. Snape found me, but by the time I gained consciousness, I had already been carried into the lair of the Death Eaters. I had two choices Filius, to die, or to join them. And I am **not** dying anytime soon."

Artemis lets the sleeve roll down once again, releasing both observers from staring at the mark in horror.

"It cannot be undone. I simply have to plan around it from now on."

"But... what will you do if he asks you to kill for him, or torture for him?"

"Then I will do it, and pretend to like it." Artemis replies in a flat voice.

"However, this unfortunate turn of events simply means that I now have inside access. I can use this to find out his secrets, and then we will end this."

Turning his head slightly to the wall, "Chao Tuzn, please pass on this information to my Father. I'm sure those at headquarters will want to adjust their plans accordingly."

The man in the painting gives a small wave, nods, and walks out of view.

Flitwick shakes his head slowly, and reaches out a hand to comfort Artemis. "Are you going to be ok?"

Artemis doesn't reply but shakes off the hand and stands up, walking to the wall he entered by.

Muttering the same password as before, the wall goes transparent, and as Artemis leaves, Harry takes the opportunity to escape.

Standing still and thinking about what this all could mean, Harry watches as Artemis walks down the hall and away from him.

* * *

AN: I'm baaack! And might just update more soon. :D  
I'm feeling the ideas flowing again, and the twisting and weaving of plots will continue!


	14. Blind

Artemis was able to tell he was being followed as he approached his quarters. Even though they attempted to mask their sounds as Artemis's own, they were unskilled and gave themselves away in a million small ways.  
However Artemis had to admit that he could see no shimmer or sign of his shadow, they were not using one of the more common spells for camouflage.

_I wonder whether it is simply a clever student stalking me, one of the professors, or if I have misjudged Voldemort's resources and am currently being watched for signs of betrayal?_

Artemis quickly debates himself about if it is wise to lead them to the rooms he and Filius share. But it is no great secret that they occupied this section of the castle, and would look suspicious if he turned away now.

Striding forward to the patch of wall that hides their rooms, Artemis takes no great trouble to hide the password. He will be most certainly changing it in a few hours.

Since the room beyond is carpeted in a soft blue material, Artemis steps lightly after he enters. He needs to be able to hear if the shadow follows him into the room, or stays behind.  
As he hears their footfalls inside the room, he knows he will have to take action to discover their identity.

Crossing over to the small cupboard, he opens it out and briefly goes through his mental catalog of which bottles contain what substance, selecting the one that should gain him an advantage over his inept intruder.

Taking a good dose of the potion while still standing, Artemis experiences the expected blurring of vision, slight nausea, and an increase to the seeming brightness of the room. Then sitting down while he waits for the potion to work, Artemis attempts to focus on the bottle in front of him.  
_I am not looking forward to the side effects I will experience when this wears off._

Shortly afterwards, things snap back into focus, the colours and details of everything he sees much more clear than before. Trying to make it seem natural, Artemis glances up out of the corner of his eyes towards where he expects the intruder to be standing.

_That is odd... This potion is supposed to be the best, and yet all I can see is a blurry, shifting form. It appears to be shaped like a cloth of some sort, draped over what I assume is a person. From the height, it is either a student or one of the shorter races. It appears to be behaving like an invisibility cloak similar to the one Foaly so thoughtfully provided me with. However I have tested this potion out on a variety of methods of hiding, my cloak included, and have never seen this effect before._

_I can only assume that this is either a more powerful version of an invisibility cloak, or else a new item entirely. I see I still have quite a bit more research to do in this area of magic, if I already have encountered something new that I am not prepared for._  
_Thankfully there are other ways of identifying someone one cannot see._

After spending a few more seconds covertly observing the hidden person who seems to be shifting about uncomfortably and looking about the room. Artemis decides on a plan, as well as a few backup plans in case things turn out poorly.

Taking one last dose of the potion so that its effects will not wear off at an inopportune time leaving him vulnerable, Artemis carefully screws the lid back on the bottle of the potion that has turned out to be a bit of a disappointment.

Getting up, he knocks on Flitwick's door to let him know that he is back.

Filius quickly comes out, eager yet worried to hear how everything went.  
"So, did things go well sir?" He asks.

"They went," Artemis reply's dryly. "I have succeeded in gaining a few more allies, most notably the vampires, banshee's and satyr's. Talks have progressed further on a few more races. Sadly the surface fey have declined, and I have not managed to secure the giants. I doubt we shall miss their particular... charms."

Artemis does not mention details in front of the intruder. It would not do for them to learn exactly what he was asking these new allies to do, in exchange for various considerations.

Then in a lovely moment of pseudo acting, Artemis briefly allows some mostly real emotions to cross his face for the benefit of the silent watcher, and lets slip the news he hopes will get a reaction out of the intruder.

"There was something unfortunately unexpected that occurred after my meeting with the vampires, but it might work in our favor. I simply have to find a way to turn this to our advantage."

He then rolls up his left sleeve, keeping it angled away from the intruder so they have to move closer to see the mark upon it.

While Filius is horrified, Artemis keeps an eye on the intruder. As he watches them move closer, he rule's out them being a minion of Voldemort since they would already know of the marking, and have no reason to want to see it close up. As the intruder gets into a position that they can see the mark from, they jerk back a bit, confirming that they had not suspected such a thing from Artemis.

Taking a deep breath, and noting any unusual scents upon the air that may be form the very close intruder, Artemis continues.  
Filius asks a few questions, and Artemis answers them openly. Since the intruder is likely opposing the Dark Lord, having them know that his joining was not voluntary should help gain their trust in the upcoming confrontation.

Then letting his robes sleeve roll down once again, he releases both observers from staring at the mark.

He assures Filius, "It cannot be undone. I simply have to plan around it from now on."

"But... what will you do if he asks you to kill for him, or torture for him?"

"Then I will do it, and pretend to like it." Artemis replies in a flat voice, not giving away that he has already had to do some detestable things.

"However, this unfortunate turn of events simply means that I now have inside access. I can use this to find out his secrets, and then we will end this."

As Flitwick attempts to comfort Artemis, reaching out a hand towards him, Artemis quickly shakes off the hand and stands up, walking to the wall he entered by.

_Time to end this, I think I have a excellent idea of who this intruder is now. If I am correct, then I could gain quite the advantage._

Artemis mutters the same password as before and inwardly grins, because honestly, what _idiot_ would have the same password for entering as well as leaving.

The wall goes transparent and Artemis leaves, taking advantage of the brief time he will be out of direct sight of his shadow to ready his wand. Silently hoping that they take the bait of an apparent exit, he strides forward twenty paces to make sure that he is out of reach of any direct physical attack.

* * *

Harry watches as Artemis walks away from him down the hall but something seems off, and it takes him a moment to figure out what it is. The hall being shorter than it is supposed to be is the first clue, and is quickly followed by the realization that none of the paintings seem to be moving like normal.

Then before Harry can figure out what it all means, Artemis whirls about and calmly says, "Incarcerous."

Before he can bring his wand up to defend himself, Harry is tied up with his invisibility cloak wrapped around him, and unable to move. He slowly starts to topple to the ground, losing his balance and hitting with a muffled "Oof" of pain.

Artemis quickly and efficiently proceeds to deprive him of his wand and bind him even further, before slowly walking back towards him.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"  
Artemis smirks at the struggling prone form, "Oh and you are not actually in the hallway, so don't expect any help to be wandering by anytime soon."

He then kneels and pulls the hood of the cloak off Harry's face.  
"Ah, Potter, I thought it might be you. And how have you been over the winter break?"

Furious, Harry spits out, "Like I'm gonna tell you, _Death Eater_! What do you even want with me? You wont get away with this!"

"Tisk tisk Harry, if I recall, _you_ are the one who was caught spying on _me_. You should relax, I'm not going to hurt you. There is a chance you will have to be obliviated, but that is entirely dependent on your co-operation."

Giving up his struggles to get free of the spelled ropes, Harry responds with a snort. "Hah, like I'm gonna believe that! You and Professor Flitwick are up to something, and it can't be good."

"You are partially correct Harry, Filius and I are indeed 'up to something' for we are both agents of a foreign government.  
When you notified the world that the Dark Lord had returned, I was called in to monitor the situation, as well as try to find a discreet way to end it before it could once again spiral out of control and threaten the government I work for.  
I have no intention of harming you, since you could prove key to the Dark Lord undoing."

Harry thinks about this, and back to what he had overheard in the room.  
Artemis was definitely a spy of some kind. He probably was not actually Russian, cus that would be too obvious. And it makes sense that other countries besides Britain would be interested in making sure Voldemort didn't get into power. Artemis could have just killed or kidnapped Harry at any time, but didn't.

So Harry looks hopeful as he says, "So then, you're here to help? But, you got turned into a death eater! How can I be sure you really are what you say you are? And why the bloody hell did you attack and tie me up if you are on my side!"

"Becoming a death eater was _not_ my original plan," Artemis sneers.  
"However it will help accelerate my information gathering, even if it does expose me to greater risk. As for restraining you, I could not be sure you would be a possible ally, so I had to be certain you would not be able to attack or expose me."

* * *

Taking a moment to examine the material of Harry's cloak while talking to him, Artemis notes that it seems to be of slightly different material than normal, sadly there is no obvious reason for its advanced powers.

Artemis continues, "Incidentally, unless you are willing to swear an unbreakable vow to not reveal this information, I will have to remove your memory of this incident.  
The only reason I am willing to let you keep your current knowledge is that you can help me further my research into the Dark Lord.  
You have one minute to decide."

As Harry thinks about it, Artemis takes a moment to congratulate himself.

_This is turning out to be more fortuitous I thought! The boy surely knows more than he is aware of, and getting the details of his previous encounters with Voldemort could be a vital clue. Additionally, Potter can provide me with access to the Chamber of Secrets, which is possibly where Voldemort learned something that led to his current immortality. Who knows what treasures of information could lie hidden within that room.  
I might even find... no... best not to get my hopes up. Slytherin was not exactly known for his spirituality.  
_

_I almost feel bad for Potter, he stands no chance at all. If he does not agree to the vow, I will simply wipe his memory to the point where he followed me out to this trap of a room, and try again with a new strategy._

But Harry finishes making his decision before the minute is up. "I'll only make the vow if you promise to tell me everything, and only tell me the truth! I am sick of being lied to, and having information withheld from me because 'I'm not ready for it'." He ends sarcastically.

"You are foolish if you think that I am free to tell you everything. I know the government I work for would be highly displeased if all its secrets fell into a boy's hands."  
_They certainly were displeased when it fell into mine! Hahaha... It seems it is true, I really am becoming more prone to joking as I age._

"I will only make you one concession, everything I tell you inside this room shall be the truth. I will be willing to swear that I have not lied to you from the moment I tied you up. I will make no guarantees about answering every question you have, and I am still free to lie to you outside this room."

Nodding his head slowly, Harry concedes that he probably can't get answers to everything. "Fine, but if you want me to help you more than just keeping quiet about you, then you'd better make sure to keep me informed, and do it in this room so I know you aren't lying to me!"

Artemis nods back, agreeing to the demand. Taking a risk, he removes the ropes and gives Harry back his wand so that the vow can be made. Luckily, his assessment of Harry wanting additional information more than revenge is correct, and there is no sudden attack.

The vow is made, and Harry immediately explodes into questions.

"So, tell me everything you _are_ able to tell me! I want to know as much as I can.  
Is this why you were teaching me and my friends to fight better? Do you know why Voldemort keeps attacking me? What government do you work for? What are you trying to learn here? Why are you recruiting Vampires and Banshees?" Harry quickly stops as Artemis grimaces in pain and hold up his hand for quiet.

"I cannot answer you if you will not stop talking..." He remarks with obvious impatience.

Leaning up against the wall so he will not lose his balance now that his vision is gone due to the potion he drank earlier, Artemis continues talking.

"I am teaching you and your friends partly to get closer to you, and partly because anyone who has been attacked as much as you have really should know something about defending themselves. Your past teachers have been idiots."

Harry nods in agreement. Only one of them, Remus, had been any good at all.

"I have my suspicious about why you are a target for the Dark Lords ire, but without knowing the details about each time he has attempted to harm you, I cannot be certain.

As for what I am attempting to learn here in Hogwarts, there are many things, but chief amongst them are possible methods of immortality and how to defeat them. It is clear to me that without defeating his current safeguards, any attempts to end the Dark Lords life would be futile."

At this, Harry makes a few noises of protest, "But, he can't really be immortal, can he? I thought that was impossible? Even the Philosopher's Stone just extends life and restores youth!"

Artemis is disappointed to note that Harry sounds shocked by the idea that Voldemort is currently unkillable.

_Why am I disappointed? _He thinks._ These wizards seem to lack even the common sense that regular people have. Perhaps magic stunts the brain development of humans? I shall have to look into that later..._

"Yes, I do believe that he cannot currently be killed, not in any permanent fashion. Now if you truly want to help me, you could tell me about each and every time you have encountered him, and what occurred. I understand that every year at Hogwarts has been eventful in some way for you?"

Harry proceeds to tell Artemis about Quirrel and the Philosophers Stone, the Basilisk and the Diary, and the end of the Triwizard Tournament.

At the end of the re-telling, Artemis's mind is a-whirl with possibility's and new ideas.

"I have much to think about, it will take me a bit of time to draw any solid conclusions.

In one weeks time we shall meet again. If you are willing to open the way for me, then we shall go into the Chamber of Secrets and seek any clues that might have been left behind by the Dark Lord. I will in payment, share with you a few hypotheses based on the information you have just provided me.  
Does that sound acceptable to you?"

"Yeah, that sounds ok. Uh, will we still be getting private defence lessons from you?"

"Yes, although once your group masters a few certain spells, such as the Patronus and a powerful healing spell called Sarcirent, things will change. I plan on opening up the group to anyone who wishes to join, and setting you all to teaching them what you have just learned."

Harry sounds baffled, "Err, why? I thought you didn't want to risk teaching a large group? And how is us helping teaching people going to make us any better at fighting?"

"Simple, First I believe I have found a way to teach everyone without Umbridge's interference. There is no guarantee that we will be able to resolve this situation with the Dark Lord quickly, and this should prove important to my long term plans.  
Secondly, you would be amazed at how much you can learn by teaching someone."

Straightening up from his lean against the wall, Artemis carefully walks towards where he remembers the doorway to be, hoping that his current blindness is not obvious.

_After-all, it would ruin the effect of the 'powerful all knowing spy' if I were to stumble or walk into the wall. _He jokes to himself. _I need a better method of seeing though disguises for next time. This one is not adequate._

"Hide once again, then follow me out. I will let you out correctly this time, you may then go back to your usual habits." He tells Harry.

Calling out to the wall in Gnomish, Artemis can hear the slight whoosh as the air from the two rooms begin to mix.

Stepping through, he waits for Harry to arrive behind him, before he gently speaks the proper phrase for leaving.

Harry quietly says, "Thanks."  
As he leaves, he startles Artemis by touching him on the shoulder briefly before he is gone.

_I wonder what prompted that? No matter, I have an immense amount of work to do. Not to mention starting myself on some exposure therapy for the PTSD that is manifesting from that oh so lovely time spent with Voldemort._ He thinks sarcastically.

* * *

AN: Ok, I am apparently bad at showing you guys any action, because I keep wanting to leave it all mysterious and not give away the game plan too soon. :D  
And I have an inordinate fondness for exposition. Sorry. :(  
Oh well, one of these days I'll be forced to write out more action. Despite all his clever weaseling, Arty cant avoid fights forever! Or does this count as a fight? He did tie someone up...

Oh well, at least I'm not all, "Then harry and arty gained super magicamal powers and kicked butt and lives happily ever after!" :P


End file.
